Unmasking Prince Charming
by deep-and-random
Summary: Many people had fallen under his alluring stare with those cold but lust filled eyes but not me. I would stand strong against that damn sexy playboy. I would show him what seduction really is. More summary inside. All Human AU.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys :P **

**A/N: My friend and I were originally going to write this together but we decided to just do two separate ones, hers is called NEW GIRL, NEW RULES and she is in my fav authors: ****xXxSecretdesirexXx. **

**Summary: **Many people had fallen under his alluring stare with those cold but lust filled eyes but not me. I would stand strong against that damn sexy playboy. I would show him what seduction really is. But how many people does it really take to change an apparent cold-hearted playboy?

One special person and two very special little girls.

Among a lot of friends and family- and some interesting but fun situations.

There may be a lot more to this playboy that anyone knows- the person he may really become or may already be lies behind a mask he bears to the world- but for what reason- that's exactly what she wants to discover too.

**Character Profile:**

**Bella:**

Perfect body and actually quite stunning but chooses to hide away from it and wear baggy uniform and hair a mess and wear thick, big round glasses that are completely unflattering and make her appearance become something completely different. Perhaps because of something that happened in her past. Bella seems to be the only person who does not want to fall for Edward's tricks. She has a backbone when it comes to standing up to him and not falling 'under' his charm in any way. She may become of the people that warms the heart of the apparent cold hearted indifferent prince.

**Alice and Rosalie:**

Alice is Edward and Emmet's sister and Rosalie is her best friend. They help transform Bella in the person she can be- beautiful and completely seductive looking. They want to try and change back the 3 "Kings" of the school to the people they once were and they believe Bella is the one to break down the biggest playboy of them all- Edward Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper are twins but have completely fallen out since he changed into some mass playboy. Angela is also friends with them but a quiet support for when they need it but secretly cunning.

**Edward Cullen:** Apparent massive playboy

He dates every girl he can, then dumps them when he feels like it and moves on-usually within a few hours but never more than 3 days- he believes it's too much commitment after that. Every girl wants him but he only wants the one girl that is completely unattainable to him- Bella Swan. He sees her the first day and not really all that turned on but still he is a playboy and any girl is his target. Bella seems completely uninterested in him because of his rep and that only makes him want her more- he becomes completely possessive over her and scares/ threatens off any possible competition. At first glance he seems to only want her because she doesn't want him but slowly she opens his heart and helps to remove the mask he holds so dear.

**Jasper Hale and Emmet Cullen:**

Playboys. Both like Edward in ways but have interests in Alice and Rosalie, for similar reasons – want what they can't have- but they don't show it at all. Slowly begin to change and become nicer towards the girls. (A, R, B)

**Zach Hunter: **

Lives in the local area, goes to a different school.

He is quite protective of Bella and doesn't greatly trust Edward to being with. He knows he is kind at heart but he also knows that he hides behind a mask that he faces the world with so until then he shall protect Bella's heart as best he can. He doesn't know about the Edward wanting Bella for himself thing and goes ahead to pursue her. He comes every day after school and offers to bring her home which annoys Edward.

Melinda, Jenna and Brianna: 3 "princesses" of the school.

Completely in love with Edward, Emmett and Jasper: Will do anything they can manage to win them over and completely hate the girls because they have either always had their attention (J and A) (E and R) or got it almost instantly (B and E).

**I re-did this because had to change some things lol but there will be another Character profile another few chapters on (like possibly 10/15)- just to introduce some new characters- original ones- if I introduced them now it wouldn't work and would ruin the surprise **


	2. First day's are always fun

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys :P **

Kings and Queens Chapter 1:

My mom had always wanted me to be more adventurous, more out-going, and more socialable – if only she could see me now- maybe I should start this from the beginning of my current "situation" of lying on my back on the cold floor with spaghetti sauce, apple mush and God knows what else in my hair oh and let's not forget lying under "The King" of the school; THE EDWARD CULLEN.

My first day back in Forks after a few years; My mom, Renee, and dad, Charlie, divorced when I was a baby and for most of my life so far I have been living with my mom, Renee, in Phoenix. But since my mom re-married and her new husband Phil travels a fair bit- I decided to spend some time with my dad.

I was always the quiet type who would rather stay away from mass amounts of attention and the "lime-light."

I loved the sun probably because I was so used to it but I didn't mind Forks all too much. However, a new school, new friends, and even more things to fall over I am extremely clumsy and I still swear, to this day, that gravity is just out to get me- I couldn't wait.

The name on my birth cert is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella and currently 17 years old. I have mid-back length brown hair, naturally curly at the ends, brown eyes..... And ......... glasses.

I walked into the familiar two storey house that I had spent part of my childhood. Nothing much had changed greatly – but that helped me feel more at ease, at home- nostalgia really.

I quickly learned Charlie couldn't cook all too well- if you don't count boiled water or toast. And so I was put in charge of all kitchen and food duties – I may be quiet and shy until you get to know me but I am an excellent cook and a wiz in the kitchen. I have always loved to bake and cook delicious food. I used to do ballet well until recently mainly because of my schoolwork – it was catching up on me too much, just kept piling up and up.........and up. Dancing was a great passion of mine – I trained harder than most people- due to my natural apparent enemy gravity. But I gained good stamina and achievement from it and a well toned body I must admit- not that anyone will be seeing it anytime soon- or well so I thought.

You see I mainly wear baggy jumpers and clothes- mainly just a habit of liking to be comfortable over fashionable. I wear slightly over sized clothes even though I am naturally slim, but as I said I would prefer to be comfy than stylish.

I just never thought much of flaunting my figure to please or attract men- not that's what I call the boys back in Phoenix- more like animals who thought of only 2 things – their dick and where they could stick it. That's probably one of the reasons I've never dated anyone before. I was hoping there would be some genuine or at least not quite as completely testosterone driven morons in my new school. How wrong I was- they didn't have the same kinda guys oh no- they have the "Kings".

The only uniform my dad could acquire at such short notice was well..... ; Interesting to say the least. The jumper was about 3 sizes too big, I know I said comfy over stylish but I don't want to drown in the thing all the same, it was a black V-neck with gold stitching along the edges and the school crest on the left hand side. It had a phoenix on it rising from the ashes- symbolising new birth and renewal I'm guessing- a new start and a new chance to live once more but as I said just a guess. Under the crest in gold calligraphy stitching were the words Forks High School bordered by a white lining/ surrounded lightly by a white border. The shirt was a white button up shirt with a white starched collar again slightly too big but I really don't blame my dad for it- he did quite well for such short notice. I had told him well in advance I was coming but it was up to my mother to finalise when- I should have known then that was a mistake- he apparently wasn't expecting me for another 3 weeks. Anyway the skirt was 3 inches above my knee, black and pleated- seemed to fit fine well in comparison to the rest of the uniform and that's not really saying much. I had a choice between black tights and black knee highs socks with gold lining along the top. I chose the socks, deciding to keep the tights for a colder day. Also what came as part of the uniform was a black and gold stripped tie. Black shoes were also required as part of the regulation uniform. I thankfully had black dressy flats from my farewell party back in Phoenix.

I was scared mainly to be honest about the looming deadline that tomorrow brought- not so much of getting lost- I was well used to that from having no sense of direction- well I do have a sense of direction really it just seemed to bring me in the wrong direction or the opposite one of the one I wanted to go. I wasn't worried either about fitting in – I think I could manage being an outsider- I would prefer to be left in the shadows if it meant I was out of the "limelight". What I truly I was not looking forward to tomorrow was being the centre of attention as the "new girl".

I woke up the next morning feeling completely un-refreshed from sleep and, having the feeling of worry buried deep within my stomach which I knew was not about to pass anytime soon. I knew that lying in my bed and staring at the ceiling was not about to get me anymore ready for school. I headed towards the bathroom which I had to share with Charlie- one disadvantage really but not a great one- on the whole he was kept it clean and put down the toilet seat.

I turned on the shower and let the water heat up as I undressed in a daze almost. When I stepped into the shower I could feel the hot water relax my muscles but I couldn't enjoy the heat it emitted. When I was finished I went back into my room and changed into my new uniform. When I had my uniform on and fixed I looked in the mirror and sighed. I just decided to pull my hair into a ponytail at the back of my neck.

I went downstairs still in a daze and walked into the kitchen just to catch Charlie almost flying out the door.

"Bye dad" I half yelled out the door after him- well the blur that was him. I laughed silently to myself and relaxed greatly when I saw his head pop back round the door and I saw that familiar crinkly-eyed grin.

"Sorry honey" he apologized "have a great day at school, I 'm sure you'll make loads of good friends in no time"

"Yeah thanks dad" I called after him as he rushed towards the cruiser "and have a nice day at work"

"Thanks honey" he called back from the cruiser as he pulled out of the driveway and down the street waving.

I walked back into the house smiling, taking a quick glance at the clock and went into the kitchen. Once I had breakfast eaten and all the stuff cleared and washed I went upstairs to grab my bag. I decided it was probably time to get to school and not to delay the inevitable.

I walked towards my truck looking at the sky, a habit I always had and never seemed to grow out of- that and having the inability to stay upright. I walked towards my truck which my dad had bought me as a welcoming gift but also to make it more accessible for me to get around. Like I would have anywhere to go I thought to myself or well so I thought.

I pulled into the parking lot at 8.03- school began here at 8.30 so to my relief the parking lot was empty besides what I guessed was the few staff who were already here. I parked near the big double doors which I guessed well more hoped was the entrance- with my sense of direction and luck it could end up being the men's locker room and it would be just my luck if it was that they early morning practice or something.

I made my way through the double doors and made my way along the hall, luckily someone seemed to be on my side since I saw a sign on my right pointing down the hall and said reception in bold, black letters. I followed the direction of the sign and came to a small wooden door with a glass window in it. I walked into the small office- warm welcoming the heat- no pun intended. There was a friendly looking lady behind the desk, middle-aged with lines across her forehead, cheeks and around her eyes that could tell the stories of years gone, each one tells its own tale.

I walked up to her as she smiled warmly at me.

"I'm Isabella Swan"

"Oh yes dear" she smiled at me "we have been expecting now, here is your timetable, a map just in case" she winked at me and laughed slightly "and a slip for each teacher to sign".

I took the things from her outstretched hand and thanked her. Just as I was about to open the door I heard her say

"oh and I hope you enjoy it here dear".

I turned around slightly and smiled at her and once again thanked her. It was 8.13 by the time I left the office so I decided to spend the time looking around and hopefully lessening my chances of getting lost in the near future. I looked over my timetable:

Spanish – Room 402- Mrs. Hughes

Trigonometry – Room 408- Mr. Barry

English – Room 307

Home Economics- Room 309- Ms. Simons (cookery room 2)

Lunch

Biology – Room 403 (lab 2) – Mr. Varner

Gym – Hall Coach Miles

(A/N: I just made up most of the teachers as we can all guess lol)

I was looking for room 402 when I felt myself bump into something or should I say someone. I looked up slightly and was met by a huge smile across the person's face.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen" she said to me while extending her hand forward "you must be the new girl Isabella. Am I right?"

"Um, yeah" I answered while taking her hand "but I prefer Bella"

"Hmm, I like it" she smiled "I know we are just going to be the best of friends" and the next thing I knew I was pulled into a tight. When she pulled back, she stood there and smiled, I took a look at her appearance more closely. She was kind of short, well shorter than my 5ft 6 frame, I'm guessing about 5'3 or so, black pixie like haircut that spiked in every direction that framed her pale but really quite beautiful almost porcelain skin face. She had deep black eyes and thick, long black lashes that enhanced them. She was naturally slim, and stylish even with the uniform. It still seemed to have some unique style to it.

As we walked down the hall, well more like me being pulled by Alice, I noticed she seemed to walk quite gracefully too- she almost danced or floated down the hall. We seemed to have the same classes except for biology which was almost a relief.

She also insisted that I sit next to her at lunch. During our first class she introduced me to her friend Rosalie- who seemed to be really friendly. She also was absolutely stunning. She had long, silky, naturally blond hair that curled naturally at the ends, long slender toned legs and a really good figure. Her eyes however were a bright blue, almost the opposite of Alice's. We all seemed to become friends quite quickly.

Classes passed pretty quickly and before I knew it was time for lunch. Yes, the day had passed pretty uneventfully that is until now. I walked into the cafeteria and I could feel almost all eyes on me. The "new girl". Had they never seen a person order food or something I mean God, am I that interesting? Hmm I never knew but as they say you learn something new every day.

Once Alice and Rosalie and I got our food we looked around for a table. We found one in the corner away from most curious stares, like children at a zoo or something and I being the new attraction. I was getting up to get a drink when all hell broke loose. I heard someone shout "FOOD FIGHT" and that's all it took.

I had heard all the girls in the school talking about him all day; he had quite a reputation apparently. Yes, quite the reputation as the biggest playboy mankind had yet to meet. From the talk I had heard all day I could well imagine what young Mr. Cullen looked like – and would easily recognise him I'm sure when I saw him.

I was trying to find some cover when I accidentally ran into something that felt the equivalent of a brick wall... or two. I looked up and was met with the stunning gold eyes of I can only guess as Mr. Edward Cullen. I will admit he was sexy but as much as I knew it – I would bet anything he knew it just as much.

"You must be the new girl- Isabella Swan" he said in the sexiest and most velvet soft voice I had ever heard- was there anything not perfect about this boy? I mean come one he had the voice, the looks, the body- A Greek God if ever I were to meet one. He has silky bronze, naturally messy and disarrayed hair that just added to the overall effect, a perfectly toned body from what I could tell from, his rolled up sleeves and the 3 top buttons he had open on his shirt, long muscled and toned legs, a perfectly toned ass I am guessing too- since every girl in the room seemed to be either staring at it as he crouched under the table with me or death glaring me.

"It's Bella, but yeah that's me" I mumbled trying to end the conversation at that, I had heard about him and his reputation and I was not about to become part of it. But apparently he wasn't thinking the same thing because he went on

"Oh right, cool." He smiled at me- probably thinking it could make me melt at his feet any second – yeah keep dreaming buddy "I'm"

"Yeah Edward Cullen I know" I interrupted him

"Oh you've heard of me?" he smirked

"Let's just say your reputation exceeds you"

"Oh really now" he smirked at me again "That's good now then isn't it" he winked

"Yeah if you say so" I mumbled more to myself than him. His smirk faltered for a sec but recovered himself. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut in again before he got the chance.

"Well if you will excuse me, I really should be going" I said quickly as I made a move to leave when two things happened suddenly in sync. Firstly Edward grabbed my wrist, and then someone suddenly seemed to knock into him from behind because when I opened my eyes I was lying on the cold cafeteria floor under the Edward Cullen- which leads me to my current situation. Lying on the floor under him, my glasses god knows where they- seemed to be lost in it all, my hair free from my hair tie and spread on the floor like a wave around my head and Edward Cullen gaping at me with his mouth open wide like a fish gasping for water. If I wasn't so embarrassed I probably would have laughed.

The rest of the day, I was sent home due to hurting my back when I fell on the floor and didn't have to go to biology or gym, which was a relief really. I had found out from Alice that apparently Edward was in that class also and gym because well my natural enemy gravity would be out to get me I'm sure- and my hand-eye co-ordination isn't really well.... great to say the least or safe for anyone in the same general area. I had improved my stamina from ballet perhaps but my balance still seemed to be determined to keep me rooted to the ground.

I knew I should probably apologize to Edward because it was probably because of my un-natural sense of balance that we fell so easily.

Tomorrow is another day they say- a day I was not entirely looking forward to be honest and after my "unique" first impression to the general population of Forks High, well tomorrow like today was going to be a day none of us would forget. How right I was and it wasn't until later that evening after I got a call from Alice saying that she was coming over in 20 minutes that I realised how right I truly was or going to be.


	3. Same Ole, Same Ole, Maybe Not

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys :P **

(Edward Pov) Same ole, Same ole, Maybe not.

My day started out like many others had. Different day means a different girl, same day same routine just a different girl to fill it. I woke up about 6am early in the morning, and just lay in my four poster mahogany bed lost in my own thoughts. I was feeling bored of the same routine, all the girls here seemed to be the same. No challenge, no fun, nothing different. I needed something new, something exciting, and something ....... fun.

I got off the black silk sheets that adorned my bed and headed towards my bathroom. As I undressed for the shower I was still lost in my thoughts. How was I going to find something new in a town where new was almost old fashioned?

As the almost ice cold water, fell down my muscles still tense from sleep, and a certain little problem down south which decided to render it's head- literally. That woke me up.

I stepped out of the shower, and headed towards my room to get ready for school. I dressed quickly, checked myself quickly in the mirror- naturally tousled hair so no point in trying to tame it – a lot like myself really but anyway the girls seemed to like it wild and au natural- again a lot like me, I laughed inwardly to myself.

I was still smiling as I came into the kitchen and was once again greeted by the delicious smell of my dear and sweet mother Esme's cooking. Yum, there is just something about home-made pancakes in the morning you can't help but smile about. My mother loved us all dearly – no matter what we would become in our lives- or have become.

My older brother Emmett was much like me, a "King" among the students. A man every girl adored and would do anything and I mean anything – you would not believe half or well most to be honest at this point things that girls have done even just to gain our attention.

But none of this seemed to appeal to me anymore- I was bored of it all to be honest and needed something or more someone new.

My sister Alice I knew hated me for what I had become , but for our mother and fathers sake she tolerated me at home. But in school she completely disowned me. I will admit it bothered me but it was a lifestyle I didn't feel like giving up anytime soon, or well so I thought at that time.

Have you ever found that one person who could change your life completely? Turned your world upside down completely just by stepping into it? Well I was about to and didn't even know it- until it hit me, well she hit me literally.

I arrived at school and was immediately surrounded by almost all the female population of Forks High.

"Morning Ladies" I smirked slightly and I swear I saw half of them faint.

" I am sorry to have to leave you" I coughed slightly. Ladies was nowhere near what I would begin to call them but my mother had always told me to respect women, even if so they do not necessarily respect themselves. "Ladies" I carried on " but I must be getting to class don't want to be late and give a bad example to the juniors" I winked before I turned around and headed towards the doors leaving them screaming over who I winked at and how sweet I was. I walked through the doors but wasn't two steps in before I heard the unwelcome shriek of one Lauren Malloy. Joy what a way to start the day. She seems to have this idea in her head that I have this undesirable urge to ravish her whenever I am near her – eww. No offence to the girl or anything but that is the last thought in my head. I may be a playboy but I am far from that desperate. Well for that particular girl yeah but for another one at that time I had no idea the lengths I would go even just to get her attention. Who knew this one girl could make me so desperate to be near her or castrate and kill any male species in the general area that came within 5 miles of her very presence. I didn't know but she certainly seemed to and she certainly seemed to enjoy making me suffer for it too.

My day carried on like any other had and any other would, girls practically throwing themselves at me, some literally but that's another story – or so I thought until lunch came around and I met that her. That one girl who was about to change my life just by stepping foot into it, but who knew I would enjoy the chase so much.

I've needed to change my number so many times in the past few years due to someone "leaking" it to the entire female population of Forks, and I don't just mean the highschool. I swear at this point the phone company just expects to see me coming every week or something. Lunch was the same routine most days brought at the time of the school day.

I didn't even the chance to put my foot in the door, never mind actually getting it on the ground when almost 75 % of the female population was at my side and everywhere else flocked around me trying desperately for my attention. God it's good to be me. Another about 20% stayed by Jasper and Emmett and the other 5% you may ask? Well that would be girls who were happily in a relationship and loyal to their boyfriend or they were my sister, Alice Cullen, and her friend, Rosalie Hale, – Jasper's twin sister.

When Emmett was within any distance of Rosalie you could feel and almost drown in the sexual tension he was emitting. Everyone could see he wanted her – badly. Everyone but him it seems – he more had this idea that she wanted him – badly. Delusions if you ask me, but let him think what he may for now. I walked towards Jasper and Emmett still with the mob of girls surrounding me on all sides.

I took a quick glance around the cafeteria and my eyes settled on a table near the far corner, almost the opposite side of where we were. One glance was all it took. There she was – the new girl. She wasn't really all that much didn't stand out too much but there was something about her, something that excited me – A challenge.

She had long brown silky looking hair, hair for some reason he wanted to run his fingers through to see if it was so soft, he would run his fingers through her hair while her head was slightly bent to the right, with him softly caressing her neck with his mouth, running light kisses up and down the soft skin under his lips while she moaned softly – like the music of angel for his ears only, then he would slowly..

"Edward, Bro, where you spacing to?" I could now see Emmett and Jasper looking at me kind of funny.

"Yeah seriously dude, Emmett's been calling you for about the past five minutes while you're sitting there with some huge grin on your face?" I looked to my left slightly to take another quick glance at the new girl – Isabella Swan I had heard her name was from the students buzzing to and fro through the corridors – but she was gone. I looked around quickly and caught a glimpse of her, when suddenly I heard "FOOD FIGHT".

I still had my eye on her and when I saw her duck under a nearby table I knew this was my chance. I came around from the other side when suddenly I felt something or should I say someone bump into me slightly. I looked down and saw the target of my sights. Ms Isabella Swan.

The conversation we had was quick and somewhat abrupt and I got the feeling she was trying to end it before I got the chance to get the word out of my mouth. But she had set a challenge from the first moment I met her even if she didn't know it yet – she would soon find out– and I had gladly accepted her challenge. But who knew she would be up for the chase.

I couldn't stop thinking about her all afternoon. After our short and abrupt conversation, she somehow ended up on the floor underneath me; her hair sprawled around, almost enhancing her face, her glasses next to a chair nearby that had lost its balance among all the ruckus.

When I looked down at her I was amazed and honestly stupefied and stunned, all I could do was stare at her – her breathtaking deep smooth chocolate eyes that seemed to shine with a natural glow, and something I couldn't quite identify but something I was more than excited to find out about. Her beautiful and fair almost porcelain pale skin shone brightly in the light that was streaming in from the sun from the window right above us. As we lay there, me lying on top of her in the middle of the cafeteria floor, people all around us like wild animals fighting for food and prey.

But even in the heat of all the battle, and from the midday sun shining through the window all I could do was stare at her beautiful and flawless face, as I looked down at her though she looked about as shocked as I felt when she first opened those big hypnotic brown eyes. There was something else twinkling in those eyes though something faint but still bright – there was a slight twinkle of laughter in her eyes. I'm not surprised however I must have looked like the kind of idiot with my mouth gaping open like a fish gaping for water on the dry earth.

All too soon however, the principal came and stopped the battle in the heat of its tracks and before I knew I was half flying across the floor again. When I landed almost near the other side, I looked up to see Rosalie helping Bella up, and Alice glaring at me coldly after picking up Bella's glasses from the ground. If looks could kill – let me put it this way I would be dead many times over – each time worse than the last and once upon a long time ago.

The rest of the day I couldn't get the image of those beautiful brown eyes out of my head after that for the entire day – I found out however in biology that Ms. Swan would be accompanying me as my lab partner for the year, perfect. She wouldn't find out until tomorrow however due to her being sent home because of hurting her back.

When I got home, I didn't have any homework so I decided to grab a drink and maybe head upstairs for a while. I was greeted by the welcoming smile and warm "welcome home" of my darling and loving little sister Alice, yeah and leprechauns were dancing on the countertop doing an Irish jig- I'm guessing the later one is a lot more possible that the former. No, I was met by the still cold and chilling glare of my younger sister as I came into the kitchen.

"Hey Alice" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Edward" she said through almost gritted teeth. She may hate me and Emmett entirely but she loves and respects our parents and so we agreed to be somewhat civil at home for their sake. I knew there was so much more she wanted to say, that would involve insults, comebacks, swearing and so much more but a few moments later, mom came into the kitchen. The look on Alice's face could only be described as relief that she wouldn't have to try and endure another 'conversation' with me. She kissed mom on the cheek and said she was going back up to her room, because she had new friend over. I was only half the listening to the conversation but that caught my attention.

New girl is Bella and her and Alice seemed quite friendly today at lunch which means that more than likely Bella was upstairs with Alice, which means I just need to find some reason to go up to them and I think I just found it.

When I looked towards my mom again she seemed to be putting two glasses of juice and a plate of freshly baked brownies, one of which I may have to eat on the way up.

"Hey mom, I'll take them up if you like"

She smiled at me and accepted. As I made my way up the stairs all I could think about was maybe being able to see those beautiful brown eyes and that delicate porcelain skin again.

When I opened the door I was met with the most wonderful sight my eyes could behold. Standing before me in the middle of the room on a little pedestal was Ms. Isabella Swan looking as sexy as I had ever seen her.

Her hair was down and flowing freely down her back, a light auburn colour, which in the sunlight shone through to almost a light tint of red. She was dressed in a short pleated navy skirt and I mean short. She was also wearing a light blue cashmere sweater that seemed to hug her curves wonderfully and a white collar shirt that poked out from either end under the sweater. The long white thigh stockings she wore under the skirt seemed to enhance her long smooth legs. I can only imagine why she was standing there even though I would much prefer to imagine her without the outfit. Just the thought alone was starting to make me hard, I wouldn't even to start to imagine what the actual thing would be like... oh god. Her back was to me which gave me an even greater view of her.....

"Edward, pray tell what are you doing my room may I ask?" Alice who apparently had just emerged from her bathroom asked me, while I was standing the

"Enjoying the view" – no point in lying since I very much was enjoying the wonderful view she offered.

This apparently was the thing that alerted her to my presence in the room. When she turned around I quickly learned that it was a low- cut V-neck sweater and the shirt opening went lower than the collar. She looked almost shocked and disgusted when she saw.

She got off the pedestal and headed in the direction of the bathroom. I swear I heard her mutter something like "stupid testosterone driven no balls chauvinistic moron, so stuck up his own bloody ass..... "then trailed off mumbling.

Just as I look over she seemed to trip over a random shoe lying on the ground and just as she tripped slightly that short little skirt seemed to get that little bit shorter. I whistled low which seemed to echo off the walls in the room, she looked over at me as I grinned and winked at her.

She let out a low growl in frustration I'm guessing but it made me go stiff and rigid instantly in more than one way as she continued to stomp towards the bathroom and shut the door with a loud bang. I coughed slightly and looked at Alice who seemed to be grinning like the Cheshire cat who knew all.

"Well, anyway, I think I should be going now I can see ye are busy, I left the tray on the dresser so yeah..... bye" I said quickly and almost ran out the door. I could hear Alice laugh quietly through the door.

God, I was going to need one very cold shower and now.

But Ms. Isabella Swan better watch out, because who knows what may just go bump in the night.


	4. Bump in the night

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys :P and the song also does not belong to me – good song though. **

Kings and Queens – It's all just a game.

Chapter 3: Bump in the night

**(Bella Pov)**

Alice had come over to my house exactly 20 minutes later. She stood in the door way looking well to be honest slightly dangerous – I had the feeling I should definitely be somewhat scared. She took one look around and decided she couldn't work here and then started mumbling something to herself, I only caught a few words while they were flying like "would take too long to bring" and "equipment needed" and "Bella Barbie" then she squealed now I definitely knew I had a good reason to be scared.

Next thing I know I am sitting in her little yellow Porsche, speeding down the small streets of Forks, all I can say is God love any poor person who decided to cross the street at that time.

The day of playing 'Bella Barbie' as Alice took a liking to calling it, wasn't as bad as I thought it was about to be but then she told me she was only having a bit of fun today and the real fun started on Sunday night and Monday morning. Oh yeah I couldn't wait.

We spent the day just me trying on some different outfits and some I completely refused to try on – for example a dress that looks like it was made out of cling film and just about as see through, not really my thing – and Alice trying out different colour schemes and experimenting with my hair. The day was quite enjoyable over all except when the 'king' decided to join us. I just had to wearing a short skirt while he was standing behind me and my ever apparent enemy gravity just had to play a part in it all. He is such a ......UGH – they say some people are too much to describe with words well he took this to a whole new level.

Alice asked me just after Edward had left and I had emerged from the bathroom she came bouncing over towards me with a huge lit up smile on her face.

"Hey Bells you want to stay over tonight and we can have a sleepover?" she asked but since it all seemed to come out in a rush again all I caught was "Bells", "tonight" and " sleepover".

I couldn't help but laugh a bit the way she was bounding around the room singing to the songs on the radio.

"Sure Al" I called well more like shouted to her over the sound of the music and her little melodic voice – again not little for someone so small she had some pair of lungs on her- "sounds like fun."

"Great" she beamed again "And we can invite Rose too and have loads of fun."

We continued dancing for a while to the radio. Alice called Rose in between it all and she agreed and said she would be over soon.

**(Rosalie Pov)**

I could hear my phone vibrating on the counter behind me when I suddenly heard Halo by Hayley James Scott ringing out of it.

_I never promised you a ray of light, _

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_

_I give you everything I had, the good, the bad_

Not sure why Alice set that ringtone for herself but she said she always liked that song. I flipped up the cover of my phone and before I could even bring it near my ear I heard the familiar screech of a certain little pixie filling the room.

"ROOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSALLLLLLLLLIEEEEEEE"

I swear I am so making her go cold turkey on all sugar and caffeine products.

"yes Alice, whom I am not thanks to almost permanently deaf or near enough to"

I could hear her humph down the phone but then regain her normal lover hyperactive self and continued on about the sleepover. In the middle of the conversation my brother came into the kitchen. I knew he had a thing for Alice, so just as he stepped into the kitchen I said Alice's name just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah Al, a sleepover tonight at your place sounds good, and hey is that Bella?" we continued talking about the sleepover for about 10 mins until Jasper left the kitchen. I knew when he heard the words Alice and sleepover he would be calling Edward straight away who would tell Emmett. I told her about Jasper being in the kitchen and hearing it- I could almost imagine the almost evil little grin spreading across her face, which only was made more apparent when she told me she was going to think a plan to mess with them. I told her I would be over in about half an hour and hung up. I went upstairs to grab my stuff and get ready.

**(Bella Pov)**

When Alice got off the phone with Rosalie she had an almost evil little grin spread across her face, she filled me in about how Jasper had heard about the sleepover and that he would probably call Edward and Emmett, and that we needed a really sneaky idea to mess with them. She was about to say something but I hushed her quickly and pointed towards the door. I was sure I heard something or should I say someone on the other side of the door. We opened the door slowly and surely enough there was Edward slowly walking past the door. We heard something start to ring which we were guessing was his phone. He answered it and we were right, it was Jasper ringing about the information he had somewhat required. A grin not all too unlike Alice's a while ago spread across his handsome face. A blind rat could see he was handsome- which is ironic in some way since in most ways he reminds me of one, well for now.

He kept walking down the hall chatting away to Jasper, towards Emmett's room from what Alice told me. Could have guessed however when about 20 seconds later

"YES, I JUST KNEW SHE COULDN'T RESIST ME, DIDN'T I TELL YOU? HUH YES" which I'm only guessing could be Emmett when he heard Rosalie was coming.

We went back into the room and waited for Rosalie to come. When she arrived we all started to come up with the perfect plan for tonight. What's a sleepover without a little fun?

We settled on the idea of simple game of dare or dare to start with tonight. Simple perhaps but not with what we had in mind.

The game was for later on in the night but for now we were dressed to kill so to speak. Since Alice's invitation for a sleepover was rather spontaneous she said she would lend me some nightwear and a new outfit for tomorrow. I thanked her for the first but told her a whole new outfit was unnecessary but she said it was necessary because it was part of the 2 part plan and mostly importantly it would look unbelievably cute, I still told her it was unnecessary until she unleashed her puppy dogs eyes pout on me. No one can resist it and I was none the luckier. Damn pixie.

I thought it couldn't be all that bad that is until she handed me a small black bag with Victoria's Secret on it. What she had given was a short black, silk negligee with a low cut top and pink silk ribbon sewn in along the hem and the top and bottom, an outfit that barely covered my butt. I said I would wear it but only if she gave me a pair of shorts to put under it. She handed me a pair of black silk short shorts with a grin on her face. I sighed in defeat and went to change. I knew this was better than nothing.

I walked back out and heard whistling coming from the room. Alice was coming out of her large walk-in closet and Rosalie was sitting in front of the vanity mirror. They both had shocked looks on their faces.

"How?" "When?" "Did you become well so ..." she trailed off looking for the right word.

"Hot" Rosalie finished for her.

"I mean you have a stunning face but I mean I didn't know you had the body to match" Alice went on, still sounding and looking shocked but having an evil little glint in her eye.

"I did ballet for years as I told you and well I became well toned from it." I explained to them.

"Oh this is going to be sooooo much more fun" Alice said grinning widely. I had already been filled in about the plan about the fall of the monarchy.

Alice was wearing a baby blue string top with white and light and dark blue small checked boxes on it and matching short shorts. She has a dark blue and white ribbon weaved through her hair too. Rosalie was wearing a nightdress with a fitted corset bodice with scarlet ribbons weaved in criss-cross through it with a silk skirt that flowed freely a few inches down her thigh and the colour what could be described as blood red or lust. I was starting to imagine Emmett – the look on his face and the reaction – I burst out laughing.

Both Alice and Rose gave me curious looks as to why I suddenly burst out laughing, when I explained to them Alice joined me laughing but Rosalie looked a bit annoyed, we stopped laughing, looked at her for a second and she started to burst out laughing too.

We were laughing for about half an hour before my stomach started to rumble which sent us into another load of hysterics.

We stopped laughing after about 10 minutes and all agreed to get something to eat. Just as were about to leave the room we saw the three 'kings' leave Emmett's room and head towards the general direction of the kitchen, which gave us an idea. We decided to wait until they were out of sight to go down.

We decided that Alice would walk in first since she lives there and Rosalie would come in a few steps behind her. I would come in a few seconds later but not straight after. The plan was I would walk in laughing at something Rose was supposed to have said because I was going to end up laughing like a lunatic at Emmett's reaction to Rosalie in that nightdress. She decided to wear a long nightgown as to hide the little 'surprise' she hid underneath.

Alice and I decided to follow suit. Alice and Rosalie were going to take theirs off at some point but I decided to keep mine on – not to ruin a bigger surprise that was due to follow a few days later. I kept my glasses on as we headed towards the kitchen but Alice told me to leave my hair in a low loose ponytail so that some of my lairs and bangs could frame my face.

She had said to me that Edward was going to get somewhat possessive and he was going to find out as we were we just to what extent. This was going to be fun was what she had said, I'm not so sure to be honest but I trust them like the sisters I never had and bringing down a 'heir Archie' must have some fun involved – if not for them then certainly for us, but how much enjoyment? We would all soon find out.

Just after Alice and Rosalie headed into the kitchen I heard all become quiet and that was as good a cue as I was about to get. I entered the kitchen laughing and headed straight towards Alice and Rose. We were going to completely ignore them as much as possible but see what kind of reaction we could get out of them.

I came in, in absolute hysterics, wiping tears from the corners of my eyes under my glasses.

"Rose that was just too funny" I said while trying to stop laughing and regain my breathing " I can't believe that weirdo would actually try and grab your ass and even after you punched him twice and gave him a dead arm- he must really like your ass" we decided to improvise as much as we could.

"Yeah, in some way I feel almost flattered" she laughed slightly and looked like she was actually thinking about it.

To say we could feel the anger radiating from Emmett would be the biggest understatement ever- we could feel beyond murderous intent.

"Look who's talking Bells" Alice continued "I mean one day and already 4 guys have asked you out I mean well done girl"

"Yeah" Rose went on while laughing "But I swear that the third one wanted to do you right there and then" she had to stop because she couldn't stop laughing at this point.

"Hmm, yeah but you know college guys" I sighed "so immature at times, I mean I need a real man you know?" I sighed again but made an effort to put an emphasis on need, it came out as almost a moan.

"I know what you mean" Alice continued "I need a man who is not afraid to admit he needs me too, you'd never know though, Prince Charming may be closer than you think"

We couldn't help but laugh at her little, at her acting, we decided now may be the time to let loose the little surprise. Alice started to fan herself slightly with her hand.

"Wow, guys is it just me for is it really hot in here?" Alice said, as she stopped fanning herself for a second to slowly undo the tie on her robe.

She slowly slid it off her shoulders and from the corner of my eye I could see Edward and Emmett looking angry at the way jasper's jaw almost instantly dropped and seemed to be falling with every inch of skin exposed. I wanted to laugh really but restrained myself for now.

"Oh" she almost moaned "that is sooo much better."

"Hmm you know something Alice, I think your right, it is quite warm in here" Rosalie said as she started to slowly release the tie holding the smooth silk fabric together. The initial reaction from Emmett was similar to the one of Jasper but not only did Emmett's jaw hit the ground but the rest of him soon followed soon after. At that sight I could no longer hold in the laughter that had erupted within me.

Even though Alice may not really like Edward and Emmett greatly at the moment but they are still her brothers and she still cares for them all the same. She rushed over almost instantly when she saw that he wasn't about to pop straight back up and laugh it off. Edward and Jasper tried to pick him up; it was easy to see they were struggling to keep him up at all, however though they managed to get him to the couch.

Alice rushed into the kitchen to grab an ice pack, with Jasper hot on her heels after her, anyone could see he was hot on something, or should I say someone who he just happened to be following at that second. Irony can be so much fun sometimes.

Rosalie sat on the couch just about where Emmett's head was on the couch; she slowly lifted his head off the couch and gently laid it on her lap. She started to stroke his hair in gentle strokes, as if trying to soothe him. I could hear a faint hum of a lullaby through the air.

"I'll go get a blanket" I said but no one seemed to hear me since they were all caught up in their own thing, or so I thought.

I made my way along the hallway slowly having no idea where exactly I was meant to find a blanket, when this was only my first time in the house. Second day but first time – where towels and such are located, yeah not really the thing you learn on your first visit. Something right now I wish I did know, and my unnatural sense of direction was so not helping in this big, big house. I was so lost in my thoughts with being lost in general that I didn't even notice someone come up behind.

"Boo" I heard him whisper almost breathlessly in my ear.

"AHH" I screamed. Damn arrogant sex god.

"Edward" I said slowly afraid my heart was about to jump out of my mouth at any second. " Is there anything in particular you want or did you just try to scare for your own personal enjoyment?"

"Oh no, not at all my dear, you see" he inched slowly from behind towards my right and softly whispered "there are a lot of things that involve you, me and my personal enjoyment but that was not one – I could however if you like tell you a few?" he slowly walked around in front of me, almost like a predator circling its prey.

"Then again what fun could possibly ever come from simply just telling you?"

"No, no much more fun would come from showing you" He winked at me.

"Hmm" I said pretending to think about it "Well you know, that does sound like..." I broke again smiling suggestively and I could see by the look on his face that he thought he had won me over with that cheesy and I'm quite sure over used line.

"Like" I continued "it's never going to happen"

His face fell almost instantly and I did all I could from laughing at it right there and then.

"Well if that's all, I think I shall be going" I smirked and turned to leave. I had turned to leave one line caught my attention.

" No girl, gets away from Edward Cullen when he sets his sights on her"

I turned my head back in his direction, only slightly.

"We all make mistakes now don't we".

I could hear his sexy, velvety laugh after me as I walked down the corridor in the direction I was hoping was the kitchen.

When I eventually found my way down to the kitchen again, Emmett seemed to be still on the couch but well that's just a guess from the loud snoring I could hear coming from that direction. Jasper was sitting in the one-seater recliner watching a match the TV but with what seemed little interest, since every few minutes his eyes seemed to wander towards the kitchen which I am guessing is where I was about to find Alice and in turn Rosalie.

I walked quietly into the kitchen, and saw them talking quietly by happily between themselves as if nothing had happened in the past hour.

"So Guys, w

hen are we going shopping?"

Next thing I know I am being embraced from every side and angle by arms that seemed to come from everywhere.

The game we had planned for tonight didn't exactly go to plan but that there was a bigger game about to start.

The fall of the monarchy was about to come about and the rise of a new champion in this game for power and personal gain.

Who knew what else thought what we may find along; love, lust who knew?

It's all just part of the part because it's all just a game.

Well I have one thing to say.

Let the games begin.


	5. Memories of the Snowfall

**Authors Note: Just would like to say thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed XD Hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys XD**

Kings and Queens- It's all just a game

Chapter 4: Memories of the snowfall.

(Bella Pov)

Saturday passed not so quickly but also not so eventless. Alice and Rosalie took me shopping. Now I am not really into shopping, ok well that's a lie – or well half the whole sort of truth. I truly hate it and I am quite sure I expressed this opinion fully however I am also quite sure that each time I did it was ignored more than the last.

We went from shop to shop to shop, well I was more dragged by the hand and almost once by the hair- I mean is so uncommon when shopping for 7 hours straight and still loads more to go that I would want to take a break for 5 seconds to sit down?

And another thing I never knew sooo many shops existed I mean so many times I thought 'ok finally this may be the last one, I mean how many can their really be?' Yeah, I was wrong- very wrong. It wasn't all bad- we did have fun and loadsa laughs - mainly clothes that Alice wanted me to wear – for example. A top- well more or less it was basically a piece of cloth if even that basically sewn together in random places.

I did get some nice clothes- which I think are nice, which is important- in the many shops we went to. Alice and Rosalie did feel kind of bad about dragging me- as I said sometimes literally- through and endless stream of shops that they would treat me to some ice-cream and after I would relax because we were heading towards the hair salon as our final excursion on our ever adventurous day. I thought how bad could a hairdresser visit be? While I ate my cookie dough ice-cream. I came to the conclusion I could finally relax that is until as I looked over at Alice, I saw a glint shining brightly in her eyes, something I knew I should be scared about and aware of.

The hairdresser was quite enjoyable and was quite relaxing as Alice had said, well for the most part anyway. When we arrived Alice rushed straight toward who I am guessing was the head stylist and started to talk quietly but quickly between themselves for a few mins, every once in a while taking a glance in my direction. When I was sitting in the chair facing the mirror, with the head stylist Blaze- I had learned his name was-standing behind me and smiling at me.

"And what can I do for you today my dear?" He asked smiling at me. "Alice" he said as he turned his head slightly to her "is there anything in particular you want me to do?"

I looked towards Alice as he said that and saw that glint shining in her eyes again from a while ago.

"I want it all off" she exclaimed suddenly.

I almost had a heart attack in the chair at the words that I'm sure at least half the mall heard if not all.

I was about to respond calmly and rationally- yeah screw that I was about to let all hell loose if anyone even dared try that to my hair I would....

When I suddenly heard Alice and Rosalie's laughs fill the place, along with Blaze who joined in shortly afterwards.

"Oh-My-God Bella" she said in almost one breath as if she wouldn't be able to get it all out with all the laughing she was doing. "You should have seen your face" she said and started laughing harder if that was possible. I turned my head slightly to glare at her. She seemed to notice because she slowed down laughing a bit and came over and wrapped her small arms around her my shoulders and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry honey, but you really should have seen your face" she smiled at me, and did what I am guessing was an impression of my shock and horror. I couldn't help but laugh at her bad impression.

We decided on cutting the lairs to enhance the features of my face, Blaze had said to me that my hair colour really made my eyes shine so we needed to take advantage of that. He would lair my bangs as well, and leave the colour alone as it was perfect the way it was.

We spent the rest of the day at the hairdresser. It was about 9 o clock when we finished at the mall and I don't think I have ever been happier at the thought of going home and just falling into bed.

Alice and Rosalie knew I had as much as I was about able to take for a day, a probably a bit more, so they just helped me with the many bags and boxes I had acquired during the day. There was one however that I didn't recognise and when I asked Alice about she told me it was a "surprise" that I would find out about tomorrow night.

As soon as we got everything upstairs and I had said goodbye to Alice and Rosalie knowing I would be seeing them again tomorrow. Once my head hit the pillow I was asleep almost instantly. I had a dreamless sleep but slept straight through the night.

I awoke the next morning and to my amazement it was snowing. I like watching snowfall even though for me it did not hold the best memories; I had seen it only once before, when I was in Forks many years ago but I will always remember it.

_I was 8 years old at the time and my dad were I spending the night at my granddad's house. My grandmother had passed away about 5 years before hand- I was only quite young and don't have many memories of her but I do remember something's, like how she used to always call me her little angel- and she used to make the most delicious cookies- oatmeal and honey- sounds strange but they were and always will be my favourite. Since my grandmother passed away it became more important to Charlie to visit granddad Ben. The time we spent together became more precious to me than anything else in the world- nothing could hold anything close the value it held for me within my heart. We decided to spend the day inside since it was too cold outside to go fishing or anything else. We all sat in front of the fire with a warm cup of hot chocolate each. My granddad was always an amazing story teller and could always make the story almost come alive just by telling it. He would always tell me the greatest bed time stories and help me enter into a dream world like no other, a place no walls could bound and no time could hold, somewhere completely your own, you could see the world from the highest peak or explore the deepest depths of every ocean. You could build this world up to above the sky that any eye could see, and beyond the horizon that the world holds or you could destroy it all with just a single thought._

_He would tell the stories of the past, a time I would never know for myself but felt each time he told me of it that I stood among the people of these times, people he used to know, I stood as one of them. He would tell me stories of a world far beyond our own, a place where fairies, giants, leprechauns and so many more creatures of the magic could be, could live, could come alive. _

_These days were something my childhood became about and these stories something my imagination were based upon. _

_We were sitting in front of the fire, the window in front of us had the light glow of the warmly burning fire shining through it, but beyond the refection I could see small white flakes falling from the sky. I was in awe- it was new, so new but so mesmerizing and almost like a small miracle the world held._

"_Grampa Bendy" I said to him as I turned slightly to look at one of my favourite people in the world; my best friend. My grandma used to call him Benji but when I first used to try to pronounce it all I would say was bendy, and so it stuck. It was something sentimental we shared – just between us._

"_Yes my little belly boo" He smiled down at me "And my little angel what can I do for you?"_

"_Look grandpa, look-out the window" I smiled back at him and pointed out the window._

_He looked towards the window and smiled warmly at me. _

"_Well Belly Boo that is what we call snow, quite an amazing sight to behold- a rare sight for some and for some an everyday thing – never a new experience; a part of everyday. For me, I have these simple wonders many a time but for someone like you- who has yet to discover those little wonders the world holds for such an amazing little angel such as yourself, this can still be an enchanting and magical thing."_

_He looked out the window after he told me this, staring far out beyond what I could or would ever see out the window. A place that only now for him lived within his memories of it._

_I was put to bed soon after because I couldn't keep my eyes open barely. Grampa Bendy simply looked at me and chuckled. _

"_I think it's time for my little Belly Boo to go to bed I think, or you won't be able to play with Noah and Taylor tomorrow my little darling because you will be so tired"_

"_Nah, nah Grampa" I yawned "It's not, I'm fine...." I trailed off because it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep my eyes open. All I felt at that point was like I was almost floating through the air and gently being laid down on my mattress. The blankets being pulled up over me and Grampa kissing my forehead lightly; "Good night my sweet little angel, I love you"_

_Those were the last words I heard before I drifted off to sleep, the last words until it all happened and I was awoken suddenly and a few of the last words I words I would ever hear him say to me; ever again. _

_The next thing I know I am being awoken suddenly by someone shaking me fiercely as if they were running out of time and if they didn't wake me I might be too. I didn't know at that second how right I was about to become. _

_I started to sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes and saw the face of my dad at the side of my bed with the most pained expression etched deep within his eyes I had ever seen. I knew right then it was all about to come to an end. _

_He could only utter one word "Grampa"; before I leapt out of bed and ran at full speed in the direction of his room with no regard for my safety at all. I had to make it; I just had to- no matter what._

_I made it there and froze in my tracks when I reached the door frame. He was lying there in his bed, looking paler and more fragile than I had ever seen him. He apparently heard me, because he looked towards the door and smiled at me. _

_His smile at times I think could melt the heart of even the most frozen and ice-cold hearted person upon the earth, so heartfelt and genuine, it was always reminded of a childlike innocence unbeknownst to the hardships even just outside the door and at times a smile that was hiding years of secrets behind it- just waiting for their time to be told._

_I walked slowly towards the side of the bed, taking each step almost painfully slowly- I was almost afraid of what lay ahead but I had a feeling deep within that time was running out._

_Time during the night each minute I spent in the room dragged painfully by, with the thought going through my head the whole time that each minute could be the last; the time however passed in a blur- it made no sense but nothing to do with any of this seemed to be making sense anymore._

_At 11.23 that night my whole world came crashing down around me suddenly. Grampa started to cough suddenly for about 5 minutes and the feeling in my chest returned; like a giant gaping hole was starting to form. The doctor rushed towards him with an oxygen mask in hand, he took it from him and breathed in about twice before he handed it back to him. Dr. Johnson was about to protest but Grampa simply shook his head and the doctor seemed to understand. Dr. Johnson was an old and loyal friend of Grampa's and knew Grampa was stubborn when he made up his mind but also respected his decision. _

"_I know" he said as he breathed in carefully and slowly a few times before continuing "It's my time to go."_

_What happened next all felt too unreal to be happening for real; happening to me. _

"_Belly Boo" he said smiling down at me as I lay my head on the side of his bed and took my small hand in his bigger and slightly rougher one "I will always love you remember that, take care of your dad for me and when the snow falls once again remember me- I will always love you my little angel never forget that"_

"_I love you too Grampa- always" I managed to choke out somehow._

_He smiled at me once again and said "Now I can die a happy man and I will tell your grandma that you love her when I see her"_

_He turned slightly toward my dad "I love you Charlie, no man could be prouder of his son the way I am of you"_

"_Love you too dad" I could hear my dad choke out like a faint sound in the background almost. _

_He turned to me once again and uttered to me the last words I would ever hear him say upon this earth again. _

"_I will always love you my angel"_

_And with that he was gone._

_I didn't know why but I couldn't stay in that room any longer. My legs moved as if of their own accord – no plan of where to go, no idea where I may end up; I just had to get away. _

_I felt............. numb....._

_I felt................................. empty......._

_I felt........................................................nothing. _

_I kept running ignoring, not really hearing the calls of all the people in the room until they became faint in the background. I ran until I made it outside and just stopped, I looked up towards the sky and my legs seemed to just give way beneath me, and I fell to the soft snow beneath that seemed to hold the only comfort for me now. As I sat there the tears seemed to flow by themselves freely, the gaping hole in my chest that seemed to be growing more and more with every second that passed, a hole that threatened to consume me more as it grew._

_As I sat there I had never felt more alone in my life, my Grampa, my best friend, and part of my heart were all now gone; gone; gone.....never to return._

_As I sat there trying to become part of the snow, I just felt like fading away into the background I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me tightly, securely. I resisted at first just wanting to be alone because it couldn't be real; it just couldn't._

_When I gave in, I looked up and recognised two familiar faces; Taylor and Noah- my other best friends two brothers who lived in Forks- our parents were friends and in turn we did also. When I spent my summers in Forks I would always spend time with them and my Grampa; just the thought alone brought on a fresh round of tears- and I wasn't going to hold them back any longer, I couldn't even if I wanted to fight them, I didn't have the strength to fight them, to fight anything._

_Noah and Taylor sat with me for what felt like hours and hours._ _Painful and lonely minutes slowly turned into hours before my tears-filled eyes but the pain still remained. It felt like hours before anyone else came. Eventually my dad came along and held me within his warm and secure embrace until I fell asleep the fresh tears still falling down my face- slowly and painfully. I couldn't feel the warmth and security it offered – all I felt was the pain that seemed to want consume me whole. _

_I am looking around a dark place that seems to have little light to symbolise hope and happiness does not seem to exist. This place where I stand is a place at times none of us can escape from but somewhere that changes with us. This place is reality. _

_Memories of the Snowfall._

I was brought out once again from the realm of my memories by a knock on the door, and only once I saw Alice and Rosalie standing looking somewhat shocked at me and was suddenly embraced by them did I realise that there were tears running freely down my face.

I had almost the Spanish inquisition about why I was crying, I explained to them about my Grampa, which made them embrace me more and for longer. I felt happy to be able to look back at the memories we shared not with grief and sorrow but with heartfelt joy and peace.

I looked out the window once again and got lost in this simple wonder of the world, and my mind was almost instantly flooded with memoires of dragons and pirates and far off lands. I smiled to myself – of just being able once more to visit this place and be a part of it once again even if only for a short time and possibly the last.

That night the real "fun" began as Alice put it. Since my hair had been done and styled and my new clothes bought and put away. It was time to reveal the "surprise".

Alice pulled out a black and gold bag with a phoenix on the front- the bag I recognised as the same one I had gotten my uniform from my dad in.

Alice pulled out a few items of black with some a hint of and some partly gold. The only thing I could guess- my new and 'improved' uniform.

She showed me the shirt first, which was not fitted so it would as she said show off my curves as she also said and I quote "If you've got it flaunt it". It was the same white shirt I had previous just taken in- a fair bit.

Apparently the jumper had – nothing decent could be done with it so she decided to talk an alternative route- a fitted waistcoat and blazer.

The waistcoat was black with a gold stitching along the edge on the front and along the bottom and lightly coloured gold buttons- deep butterscotch. The blazer has the school crest sewn neatly with a gold thread on the front breast pocket of the blazer; the blazer was also black with a gold hem stitching.

The shoes were about 3 inches high and black, thin straps to tie around my ankle and the lower part of my calf just above my ankle, they were open-toed and had a slight gold design running along the edge. The tie was the same just going to be tied a bit looser since now the top two buttons would be undone of the blouse.

The skirt was what caught my attention and surprise the most; it went from being 3 inches above my knee to 2 inches below my underwear- I have to remind myself not to bend forward or at all unless necessary.

My glasses were just completely gone- but Alice decided to buy me a more fashionable pair but only for show really, I was actually see quite fine without my glasses now I just got so used to wearing them I guess.

Overall I was ready for what tomorrow may bring. Edward Cullen better make sure he is ready for what is about to come though- or before he knows it, it will be game over.

**The next chap is going to be called Prince Charming-the big day lol-her first day as "queen" of the school, I have started writing it now so I should update soon enough**

**So Read and Review pleassssssssseeee and thanks XD xxxx**


	6. Prince Charming

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys XD or the poem- that belongs to Adrienne Rich**

**Random Note: We studied the poem "our whole life" in English and thought it fit in really well XP and thanks to all the people who reviewed, I love hearing what you guys have to say XD**

Kings and Queens- It's all just a game

Chapter 5: Prince Charming.

**(Bella Pov)**

The next morning came around quickly- Monday morning- the day it all began; I was worried in some ways if this would work at all, a worry I kept mainly to myself but I was to my amazement and surprise excited about it and anticipating it all.

Alice and Rosalie arrived bright and early at 6 am, just as Charlie was leave to; go out to work. They had only a dew bags with them as I sighed in relief, but my bubble however was burst with the next words that escaped Alice's lips;

"Don't be silly Bella" she laughed slightly as her and Rosalie came in "These are just the essential basics"

Now I knew I was way out of my depth but I was glad that Alice and Rosalie were here to save me.

I swore long ago to myself that for no person was I going to change myself, and to me this wasn't changing myself- it was changing my appearance and just being myself in a different way.

I was also looking forward to the reactions of people and to see if they even recognised me- oh this was going to be some fun.

We decided that we would all go in Alice's yellow Porsche ,which she seemed to adore I'm guessing- which I guessed from the fact she kept saying how much she loved it, and how perfect it was- as I said just a guess.

They decided to really enhance my eyes, make them the long-lasting feature in other people's eyes. Alice made a smoky effect with a deep scarlet that ran into black as it faded out into the edge of my eye, and deep black mascara, not too dark as to hide my as Alice put it " brightly shining eyes" but enough to accentuate them along with my laired bangs.

I would have a light layer of foundation to subtly cover my skin, to give it a soft glow under the light. I needed no rouge or blush apparently because the natural colour of pink that floods my cheeks when I blush would be plenty enough colour apparently.

My lips were to be covered with a dark deep scarlet to make them more naturally seductive that usual apparently and a light layer of clear lipgloss just to make them sparkle that little more, and make them that little bit more appealing to the eye.

I had my 'new and improved' uniform on and I thought I would feel embarrassed and awkward almost in it but surprisingly it felt comfortable, fitting and well..... Right.

Alice had said that Edward liked girls who were natural and not a made up Barbie doll- pure plastic. Today just to make a big 'first' impression I had to stand out just that little bit more – something they will never forget, or more should I say someone they would never forget.

As we made our way along the road to school, I was thinking about it all- Would this all go the way we wanted it to? Would he even fall for me at all? What if it didn't work?

And even with all these normally nerve-wracking questions I still was more excited about it all than nervous. I mean naturally I had a few small butterflies fluttering gently in my stomach but the adrenaline rushing through me was all I could feel.

We arrived to school soon enough due to Alice testing the speed limits of her precious car.

I was wearing the new uniform and a long beige coat, no need to ruin the surprise; it also just happened to be in all of my classes to my chagrin last Friday but today it would be to my advantage, I was still just happy that Alice and Rosalie happened to be in my classes too.

I had found out that Edward skipped all of his classes before lunch because he was otherwise "preoccupied".

Well this morning his one track mind may come in quite handy indeed.

We may have gone twice or three times over the speed limit does not mean however that we were in any way early for school- no Bella Barbie took a little longer than firstly anticipated.

So basically that led to us speeding down the poor road- poor damn thing didn't know what hit it.

When we did arrive there was hardly anyone around which gave us another advantage, the less people who saw now would mean the bigger the surprise in a while; I mean even if only one person saw well who knew really that one person may have a very big mouth.

I walked through the doors and saw the empty and vast long hallway stretched right ahead of me, like the journey I was about to embark upon, it seemed straight forward and a straight path ahead but who knew what surprises lay just a short while away.

I stood outside my first class- Spanish- with Alice and Rosalie a good ten minutes late, which could be well used to my advantage.

Alice and Rosalie walked into the classroom before me, while I waited outside for almost a subtle signal of when to make my 'grand entrance'.

They were debating on the way in the car if they should either tell her only since I was new I still may get lost-since I only came last Friday-or whether they should tell her about the main points of the plan. They decided they would since they were since Mrs. Hughes was an open-minded teacher and they knew well her opinion on the 'lifestyle' the 'kings' decided to take.

As they stood there and explained to her, what seemed to the rest why they were late, I could see a small grin spread slowly across her face as they continued.

She looked slightly toward me still outside the door when they had finished and smiled and nodded slightly towards me then turned her attention back to address the class.

"Yes, well girls thank you for explaining to me" and "I'm not sure that I mentioned this but I'm sure most of you know we have a new student, she was not in our class yet due to just sorting out paper work but she may have been in some of your classes."

I could hear a break out of whispers and curious questions from the majority of the class. This was going to be more fun than I ever anticipated.

She said as she turned slightly toward the door and gestured me forward with her hand.

"Isabella Swan."

**(Edward Pov)**

I was currently sitting my first class of the day Spanish. I was talking to Emmett, well more half the time pretending to listen but my mind my started to wander back towards Saturday night and a certain Ms. Isabella Swan. She may not be as glamorous in her appearance or visually appealing but there was still something that excited me, what I'm guessing to the thrill of the challenge.

I tuned back in when felt Emmett shove me slightly. I looked up towards the front of the class and saw Alice and Rosalie standing at the front of the classroom with Mrs. Hughes. When I saw Alice and Rosalie without Bella, which got me to thinking that, I hadn't seen her in class or even anytime this morning or today for that matter. I had heard Alice leaving at about 6 this morning and so I thought when Alice came to school that Bella would be with her.

"Yes, class please settle down" She said as she addressed the class once again. "Thank you now as I have said some of you may have met her already but please welcome our new student"

Now that gained my attention, we had another new girl? I mean didn't Bella just come like a few days ago just a few days ago.

I was half listening to Mrs. Hughes until I heard the name.

"Isabella Swan"

So she was in my class, hmm biology, gym lunch and now Spanish also hmm well this could be worth coming to class more often for; or should I say she.

I was lost in my own thoughts about the 'fun' possibilities of sharing at least 3 classes a day and lunch with young Ms. Bella Swan until she entered the room; I didn't look up and wasn't about to until I heard all the ruckus from the male part of the class; that's when I saw her.

She walked in slowly, placing her feet one in front of the other carefully as if she were about to fall any second. She was just removing a long beige coat which went to about just above her ankle, and when she did my jaw dropped almost instantly of its own accord; I said almost – I mean what kind of image would I have otherwise? . I couldn't help as my eyes naturally seeked the need to wander slowly starting from the bottom of her long, pale, toned and absolutely delectable legs, up to the end of the quite now shorted skirt- I applaud the person whose idea that was- up along that short little pleated skirt to the her slender hips up to her slim waist, which was covered in a well fitting waist coat and blouse- again I thank the person whose idea it was- the top two buttons undone- showing some small bit of cleavage but something left completely to the imagination- an image my imagination was enjoying very much- to her slender neck which was almost hidden from the eye by her long, luscious, auburn hair. Her head was down towards the floor as her hair covered her face from view; however slowly she began to lift her head and once again I was met by those endless and everlasting brown eyes. I was surprised and my eyes were almost instantly drawn to her deep red lips that looked as if they were waiting to be kissed, and those eyes that stood out beyond anything else in the room. Even with all the striking make-up I could see there was an outstanding beauty waiting to be released.

My attention and my eyes were brought back to the front of the room when Mrs. Hughes started to call the class to attention – trying to stop the cat calls and whistles from almost all the male population of the class.

"Now Bella, before I tell you about your seat allocation I just wanted to ask you something if you don't mind?" She said as she turned towards Bella slightly

Bella shook her head lightly and simply said "No I don't mind at all"

Mrs. Hughes smiled and continued "Now, I heard that your oral skills are quite impressive; is this right?"

Now that caught my full attention.

She smiled slightly and chuckled as if almost to herself "Oh yes, my oral results are quite impeccable, my skills were quite renowned and well- known in my last school, quite sought after" She said.

"I offer private tutoring lessons to anyone who may be interested and gave them to people who requested them- quite popular among the male population now that I think back to it" She said while bringing her hand to her chin and looking like she was in serious thought.

"Anyway" she carried on "Even if you just wish to improve or enhance your skills I am more than willing to help, and as I just said I am here to offer helpful tips and suggestions to help you improve."

"Now it's normally on a one to one basis- makes it more "She paused for a moment almost as if searching for the right word "personal I believe" she continued "but if you so request it I shall do a group session but no more than a few please- things can become complicated after that and my individual attention I wish to give to you as much as I can" she smiled softly

"I promise you however that your skills will improve immensely; once I'm finished with you" she winked.

I could feel my pants tightening the more she went on with the implications, Oh yes I was going to enjoy this challenge quite a lot.

"I don't charge for these tutorials as I believe that helping people is its own reward and also I enjoy it immensely enough but please keep in mind that this is on my own time and that there will only be so many times available but I will make as much time as I can for you"

"Now I know" she continued once again "you may all be a bit wary due to the fact that I am a new student and you may not know me all that well but I do promise you as long as you work hard so shall I and don't worry I don't bite; most of the time" she said with a lasting wink.

I was so lost in my thoughts of how much fun this year had just gotten and was about to become that I didn't even notice the chair next to mine being pulled back and someone sitting down.

"Hello Edward" I turned my head towards her slowly and smirked.

"Bella and how are you today my dear?" I winked

"Good thank you, can't complain and you yourself? Well I hope" She smiled

I could almost laugh at the little act she was putting on but two could play this game; let the games begin.

"I'm quite good also but thank you for asking" I smirked back.

"Well" she went on "it seems that I have the greatest pleasure of sitting next to you in this class for the year now doesn't it?" Thick sarcasm dripping from each word which came from that delectable mouth of hers.

"You know" I said as I continued to smirk at her "Sarcasm is known to be the lowest form of wit and not very becoming of you"

"Oh really?" She said " Well you know sarcasm may be the lowest form of wit but around you I'm sure it will be coming in very handy- so I think that evens it out a bit." She said with a sly smile.

At that exact moment the bell rang telling me it was the end of class; I was still lost once again in my thoughts as I watched Bella rise from her seat quickly, and walk quickly towards Alice and Rosalie who seemed to be waiting at the door for her. I enjoyed walking her walk from behind, quite the view.

I looked at my watch and realised I would have to hurry or I would be late for the big basketball meeting; now what kind of example would it be to the newcomers of the captain was late?

I wouldn't be back in class in time for trigonometry so I would have to wait until English to see if Ms. Bella Swan would be gracing anymore of my classes today.

(Bella Pov)

I almost laughed through my 'little speech'; I could see the parts in Edwards mind starting to work as I carried on. I was going to be sitting next to him for the year which could be both heaven and hell.

As my grandma used to say:

"To heaven for pleasure, to hell for indulging in it"

Always a saying I found quite interesting and right now something I found quite fitting.

I heard from that Mr. Big shot Basketball captain had a meeting next class, so trig passed without much too interesting happening.

English however you could say was a completely different matter, quite interesting all the same however.

Our teacher Mr. O Regan was a great believer in class discussions and debates on past and current topical issues or well anything that came up that could become an interesting debate.

We were talking to today about the male power and the hierarchy they represented.

Edward was going on about how he himself in some ways represented a member of the hierarchy among the students, someone to offer advice, someone to look up to, someone to show them the way; a king almost.

"A king, ugh more like prince wannabe charming" I mumbled mainly to myself but apparently I wasn't the only one to hear it because the next thing I know some of the people around me are giggling among themselves and Mr. O Regan is looking at me and walking towards my direction.

"Bella" he said as stopped and stood next to my desk "if you have an opinion to express or simply something to say please express it openly among the class or wait until after class please.

"Actually sir" I began as I stood up from my seat "I do have something I would like to express, a comment of sorts on Edward's 'little speech' from earlier if you don't mind sir?"

"No, no go right ahead, I would love to hear feedback and comments from students about students' comments or as you put it 'little speeches'", he said as he laughed lightly while making the air quotes

"Thank you sir" I said as he nodded in recognition. "Now I believe" I continued. "That most modern day and historical societies depend and depended far too much on the male monarchy and hierarchy of kings and princes.

Women are only one of the many groups that have had to work hard to gain a voice, a freedom from the strict and apparent never ending reign of oppression, worked, struggled, survived; all to gain a life worth living. Freedom from oppression as many ethnic, religious and cultural groups that are not among their own have suffered at the hands of the male oppressor; and furthermore" I continued

"I believe the poem "our whole life" by Adrienne Rich is an amazing way of expressing this:

_  
__Our Whole Life__  
_

_Our whole life a translation  
of permissible fibs_

_and now a knot of lies  
eating at itself to get undone_

_Words bitten thru words_

_meanings burnt-off like paint  
under the blowtorch_

_All those dead letters  
rendered into the oppressor's language_

_Trying to tell the doctor where it hurts  
like the Algerian  
who walked from his village, burning_

_his whole body a cloud of pain  
and there are no words for this_

_except himself _

_I am not a radical feminist or anything like that but I do believe in the equality of all people and that the justice that the world posses should be used for those who truly need it, and not for those who merely wish to gain more from it through greed and deceit and I also believe that it is high time that women became part of the hierarchy monarchy that for now merely consists of kings and princes in power."_

_As soon as the last word escaped my lips the entire female part of the class and some of the boys started to clap and whistle in admiration. I hoped my 'little speech' would show Edward I was nothing like the girls he had 'dated' in the past and was about become one of them. I had strong opinions, I had a strong mind and soul and a voice that I was going to express it all with._

_The bell rang a few moments later, and all the students started to leave the classroom for their next class, as Mr. O Regan called me over to his desk; some of the people in my class congratulated me on my speech, I smiled and thanked them as I made my way over to Mr. O Regan._

_"Bella" he smiled at me "that was well...... emm... yeah, that was amazing; especially coming from a student"_

_"Thanks" I smiled at him, his smile was contagious really. He wasn't an old teacher or anything; he was actually quite young- 24 I think, or so I heard from the general buzz of the student body gossip network. He is quite handsome I will admit, he was young with new fresh, young exciting ideas that students loved; he said he always wanted to be more involved in work in school, he thought it encouraged him more._

_He talked to me for about 10 minutes more about general topical issues which were quite interesting I must admit, and on each he asked my opinion before there was an announcement over the intercom that Ms. Simons would be to the class in about 10 minutes and she was being held up._

_I left Mr. O Regan after that and realised I needed to grab a small cookery book I promised to bring Ms. Simons. I was lucky that my locker was only a few hundred feet down the hall and that I didn't trip on my way to it._

_I made it to my locker and opened the door slowly incase anything may be leaning against the door of it; when I noticed a small white folded piece of paper tucked into the little space between my locker door and the side of my locker._

_I picked it up curious as to what it might be, when I noticed Ms. Bella Swan written on the front if it._

_I carefully unfolded it to reveal what seemed to be a note:_

_Dearest Bella,_

_This note may surprise you, but for now this seems to me the easiest way to be who I truly am. For now I know this may not make any sense but in time, all shall be known to all who need to._

_I have been enchanted by you to put it simply; the way your hair gets carried away slight with the light breeze that sometimes blows through, the way when the sun shines and it catches the lighter colourer hidden within your hair and illuminates it, it's almost magical. It sounds cliché and yet words themselves do no justice, you create the words and yet I cannot express them._

_I would love to tell you myself in person and long for that day but for now I live in a world I wish to escape but see no way how, I am living among people I know longer know, myself being the person I lost first. This world is this something I hid behind and at time hide within, for if the world knew the real me, I fear what they may think of me now._

_You are free to be who truly can be, and I admire that greatly and hope someday to stand by your side as a person who is equal to that._

_I want to become a man who can be worthy to be called a king just so as I could appoint you my queen, for I believe that you a person among the people, someone caring and just but someone they can look up to for guidance in the possible dark days ahead. _

_For now I am not that person but I hope to work towards that; to be your king and you my queen._

_But for now,_

_I'm just trying to be your prince charming. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And that's the chap, please read and review and hope you like it XD. Hope to update again soon :) thanks and next chap is gonna be called chocolate kisses- won't be as straight forward as it sounds lol so until next time XD xxx**


	7. Chocolate Kisses

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys XD or the Recipe is not mine either- got it from an old cookbook- so simple to make but extremely YUMMY lol!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6: Chocolate kisses

I could only stare at the piece of paper in front of me in wonder and awe. I must have re-read over the words this small piece paper held countless times.

I don't know how many times I had re-read the words over and over, almost so much that I felt like I could recite them, repeat them, say them back without even a single glance at that little piece of paper I held within my hand.

I was here all of about 2 days and I had only been the 'new' me today, I mean the logic in my head could only really conclude to the fact that this was a prank or something. I mean who falls in love or near enough to it in such a short space of time? I was more intrigued however as to whom among the student body was a closet poet, or had a secret and obviously for most to not see a hidden desire for such literature, I mean today's youth do not express themselves in such a manner or anything close.

_It sounds cliché and yet words themselves do no justice, you create the words and yet I cannot express them._

Those words really seem to be sticking my head, it must have taken some thought just to come up with something like that but this person who ever they would happen to be seemed to be able to do it within such a short amount of time and so poetically and delicately- as if each word were choose carefully and precisely to fit this specific purpose of writing.

The more I thought about this however I thought that no one could construct something so beautiful and almost melodic simply for the purpose to harm or to tease.

But yet the same old question of could someone actually fall in love so quickly and almost so blindly- they say love is blind but is it also so illogical?

I had a feeling that I was about to find out whether I wanted to or not.

I was still lost in my thoughts and the words of the letter that I didn't feel the presence of someone behind me until I felt a light tap on my shoulder; I turned my head slightly and looked back over my right shoulder to see Ms. Simons' smiling face.

"Bella, dear are you okay?" she asked with genuine concern "Do you need to go to the nurse or something? You look a bit pale"

"Oh no miss" I assured her as I stuffed the note into pocket and turned around "but thank you, I was just getting that cook book I said I would bring, I was on my way to class and remembered that I had left it in my locker this morning; I guess I just started to space off a bit" I laughed slightly.

She seemed to believe me. We walked together towards the Home Ec room, discussing how small the book I had brought in was but how wonderful the recipes it held looked.

Once we arrived at the room, she thanked me once again before I headed in the direction of Alice and Rosalie.

I looked around the room genuinely curious as to who else had chosen the class, when I spotted them in the opposite almost far corner of the room; the three "kings". I mean what would three growing males who were the well known captains of the three major sports in the school doing taking a cooking class?

Then it hit me, of course- they probably thought that since it was cooking that mainly girls would take it- but it seems that most of the male population of the year had the same idea- but apparently there was drama on at the same time as Home Ec was an elective you can choose against other subjects and a lot of girls took that this year- not sure why but well too bad for the boys.

As I continued my search around I saw that besides myself, Alice and Rosalie the only other girl here was Angela and she too was sitting with us.

Ms. Simons decided since it was a Monday and we would be having a week off next week due to repairs that needed to be done that we would have a simple but fun cooking class today.

I heard the rumour the day I came that some group of idiots decided in chemistry to see if the book was only messing and that if they mixed two certain liquids together the reaction could be unpredictable but usually messy and possibly dangerous - and of course idiots being idiots they had to chance it.

Well the result of that 'little experiment' was the whole thing literally blowing up in their faces- the whole lab had to be re-plastered and painted, the tiles on the floor around their bench had to be replaced and the whole place had be fumigated due to the smell.

Quite funny if you think about it but not something logically you would try, well I wouldn't anyway; apparently everyone is not of the same opinion on that matter.

Ms. Simons told us that the ingredients we would need for today would be provided for us since only a few simple ingredients would be required.

She started to write something on the board and I recognised it straight away; last week when I told her about the cook book I mentioned one quite simple and quick recipe that was delicious and that I had learned by heart. She asked me if I minded writing it down for her I wrote it down and gave it to her; I'm guessing she thought it would be a good fun idea- none of us knew however just how much fun it could turn out to be.

We were assigned to groups of two but two groups could double up she said while smiling at us- the only girls in the room.

We went to two counters that were beside each other and decided we would work as a group but make 2 separate lots.

Alice and Angela were going to be mixing it, while I read out the ingredients and instructions to them. Rosalie was assigned to weighing out the ingredients and preparing them and greasing a few trays and lining them with greaseproof paper. Ms. Simons told us that the number in the class was wrong so we would have a little extra but it would work out fine all the same.

"Alright Rose" I said while looking at the board,

"We need 175g of chopped chocolate, 250g of crushed digestive biscuits, 2 tablespoons of honey and 50g of butter and remember now the tablespoon is bigger than a dessertspoon."

"Yeah, yeah I know" She said trying to be serious but just burst out laughing.

"Just making sure" I said while we all laughed along.

Once all the ingredients had been weighed and prepared and the hob pre-heated I read out the rest of the recipe.

"Place the chocolate, honey and butter into the saucepan and melt.

Once melted, put the crushed digestive biscuts into the saucepan and stir all together.

Once all mixed together next put the mixture into the lined tray and leave to set" I told Alice and Angela step by step as they followed along.

"And make sure to smooth out the mixture in the tray evenly." I reminded them.

Once we had the mixture smoothed down, we left them on the far corner of the countertop to set.

"Is that all we need to do? " Alice asked me sounding somewhat sceptical that it was too simple or something and we had missed a step.

"Yup that's all" I said with a smile. "It's an old and simple but yummy recipe; I used to make it with my Grampa and dad all the time"

With the mixture at the side to set we decided to wash up; I always loved that recipe because it was so simple but delicious – apparently not so simple for all.

**(Edward Pov)**

Simple; simple that's what Ms. Simons told us the recipe was. Perhaps for most people this recipe would be simple to follow and execute but not when you have Emmett as a cooking partner then it goes from being simple to simply messy. Oh no nothing is simple after that- I mean he is my brother and I love him for that but he is simply- jinxed to be blunt it seems when it comes to cooking.

I read out the instructions, which meant I kept my eyes on the board- now there was my first mistake, never take your eye off him when cooking, I should have learned that from the last time, I mean who can make such a mess from a simple green salad with a side dressing but believe me you would be surprised; I certainly was.

"Hey, Ed is it supposed to be bubbling like that?" Therein lies my second and probably more fatale of the two; I thought Emmett meant it was coming to the boil but apparently not because next thing I know all I hear is a loud bang almost and then something warm and smooth with a slight stick to it – I'm guessing now would be the honey and smelled sweet but slightly sliding all down my face -from I'm guessing my hair- all down my uniform.

The whole place after that was in chaos but all I heard was Rosalie

"EMMETT, YOU... UGH, IDIOT DOESN'T EVEN COME CLOSE BUT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL....." screaming and running almost toward our direction- after Emmett's head or balls I was guessing which ever she would manage to grab first- or whichever would hurt more.

She was about to grab for him when I saw Alice and Bella trying to restrain her from behind; at the same time as I saw Bella straining to keep her grip on Rosalie who had her sights on Emmett's throat with murderous intent in her eyes, now most people wouldn't get so annoyed over a bit- ok well a lot- of chocolate covering almost every inch of their clothed body and whatever skin it could manage to slide softly down as I saw it had on Bella's throat- slowly dripping down her soft slender neck of hers, almost painfully slowly, deep smooth temptation slowly now making a seducing almost little train down her collar bone, down her chest bone and kept running down along and dipped into the opening her shirt offered to the eye- another temptation in itself and I'm sure she knew it as much as I did.. Continuing along the valley that lay between those perfectly shaped and formed.....

Oh God I had to stop thinking about that before I get a hard on in the middle of Home Ec-now there would be something interesting- especially since the majority of the class was guys.

But my imagination would not cease, it only got worse really as I imagined myself helping her with 'little problem' by firstly letting my hands rest on her hips not too firmly but enough so she wouldn't fall from becoming light headed in all heat and passion of the moment; then as she let her neck fall slightly to the left so I could gain better access to her slender, soft neck while her arms were wrapped lightly around my neck, running her hands through my hair which could only make me moan – a deep throaty moan at her little actions- arousing us both all that bit more, then I would slowly run my tongue over the little bit of skin under her chin- to tempt her more and just tease her slightly, and so I could taste the sweet temptation that she was- that the sweet texture of the chocolate simply heightened, as she moaned softly while I continued my sweet torture down her neck, and collar bone- sucking and nipping slightly to test the reaction which was a positive one when her soft moans increased and graced my ears with the almost musical sound that they were, enhancing her need and encouraging me to continue.

She would then release her fingers from my hair and almost painfully slowly run her fingers lightly run her fingers down my cheek, neck, collar bone – placing light butterfly kisses after her fingers leaving a blazing trail where her mouth had just been; her mouth just stopping at the neck line of my jumper, while her hands continued down until they reached the waist band of my trousers, dipping her hand in slightly until her little hand came in contact with the waistband of my boxers while she bit down softly on her bottom lip keeping eye contact with me, at the same moment I knew I was about to give in completely if that little hand of hers went any further south – on its little ' exploration mission' so I lightly grabbed both her hands and placed her arms back around my neck, as I would capture my lips with hers, which would earn me another deep and enticing moan from her.

I would kiss her softly but passionately to begin - to show my need but not to give into my desires completely- as her eyes slowly closed and I would open my mouth slightly to feel the hot breath escape her mouth to enter mine and arouse me more, when she would close her mouth to tease me- and I would softly bit down on her bottom lip to ask for entrance into her tempting mouth- our tongues were well due a play date, but she wouldn't allow my entrance just to prolong the sweet tempting torture of what await. Two could play this game; I would simply just have to...

"Edward, Dude, seriously HELP" I suddenly heard Jasper shouting at me; which brought me out of my heated little daydream with my sexy little goddess back to reality- where I would rather not be since I didn't get the chance to finish my quite enjoyable thoughts.

Once I was back in reality I saw that Rosalie had escaped from Bella and Alice's grip and was currently running after Emmett around the kitchen playing a game of cat and mouse almost with I'm guessing the first thing that came to hand which seemed to be a spatula- as I was saying before I drifted off slightly deeper into my thoughts – I know somewhere else I would like to explore deeper - but back to the point.

Now normally most people wouldn't have murderous intent at such an almost simple thing but this I'm guessing was the last straw- Emmett having the greatest and most sexual tension filled desire for Rosalie and the delusion that it's the other way around tries to gain her attention in the stupidest ways- sexually harassing her almost at times- between slapping her ass at any opportunity he can- usually when not a lot of people are around, something about wanting to be able to look her ass just himself or something- and calling after her and a lot of other stupid things, which all seemed to be adding to her reaching boiling point and the end of her tolerance of him.

He means no harm and she knows this as we do but it truly annoys her Jazz told me how men can be such pigs at times- which he heard her telling Alice and Bella on the phone.

I suddenly heard a scream and saw that Bella was now lying on the ground, with a small trail of blood flowing slowly down her cheek from a cut she had just acquired on her forehead; at this point everything stopped.

On mainly instinct alone I think- even though I am not entirely sure- ran towards Bella in the direction I heard the small scream. I could see Rosalie – who was now on top of Emmett with the spatula raised as if about to hit him- frozen in place and Alice at Bella's side.

I pushed through the other people who had gathered around her and without thinking scooped her up in my arms while still crouching on the ground.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you ok? Do you feel faint or have a headache or anything?" I asked her but before I would let her answer I stood up careful of Bella in my arms,

"Ms. Simons" I said while turning to her slightly "I am going to take Bella to the infirmary and get the cut cleaned up just incase"

As I made my way towards the door I saw her nod at me and smile but still with concern etched in her eyes but also something else I couldn't figure out right now and heard her say to the rest of the class, us included I was guessing

"Now all of you shall stay after school to clean up the mess- is that understood?"

I heard a chorus of "yes miss" as I made my way down the corridor towards the infirmary.

I was on my back to class after bringing Bella to the infirmary; she was slightly tired so the nurse said to just let her sleep for a while- as I had explained the situation in Home Ec and we would be cleaning up later due to Emmett's cooking skills- or lack of.

Just as I about to leave, when I looked over once more to Bella, and was enchanted by her peaceful and absolutely beautiful face while she softly slept. The nurse had to step out for a few minutes so it was just the two of us again. I walked over quietly to the side of the small bed she slept soundly on and placed a small chaste kiss on her cheek and whispered softly in her ear

"Sleep well love"

_And with that I entered once again into a world I wish to escape but see no way how, I am living among people I no longer know, myself being the person I lost first. A world I hide behind almost always and at times hide within; a world where hiding behind the mask of being something else or simply someone else comes almost as naturally as breathing the air around us- an instinct almost- a survival instinct- too afraid to show the world what may lay behind the mask._

**(Bella Pov)**

I awoke slowly to the dim light of what I am guessing to be the infirmary; being so accident prone generally means you get to know the smell, sounds and general being of what hospitals or anything that had to do with them contained.

I tried to sit up slowly and felt a weak throbbing pain in my head, and a slight dizzy spell coming over me but the worst started passing after a few seconds as my vision began to correct itself back to normal as I focused on the small white room I was in, it was quite a nice room really- clean and sanitised – but there were colourful posters on the walls- I began to read one of them as I waited for the short spell of light-headedness to pass.

"_**Good health belongs to those who cherish and utilize it, for those who do not boast but, for those who help those you are not as fortunate as them themselves For the people not blessed with this particular gift but choose to live a life worth living all the same."**_

Something not normally seen on a poster – of any kind but something that really does make sense but makes you think all the same; a message made to stand out against paper it was printed upon and beyond all the others that surrounded it, promoting new flavoured toothpaste with enhanced whitening and the likes.

As my eyes stayed on the particular poster my mind started to wander towards a whole and entirely different direction completely; when I was somewhat asleep I was sure I heard someone whisper softly in my ear as if they were words they wanted me and me alone to ear; words that escaped the outside world and were to remain with me alone, said solely for me to hear, but the only problem with it is that the only person I remember with me in the room before I drifted further into my dream filled world was Edward and he surely wouldn't say it to me. Would he?

I was brought out of my thoughts when the nurse came back into the room, gave me a once over and told me I was fine to go but not before informing me that I had after school cleaning duties to attend to in the home ec room thanks to a certain someone's cooking going .............. Boom- to put it simply.

I glanced at the clock on the wall quickly before heading out the door- it was already time to go home, well for most- and myself on a normal day but apparently not today as I was previously informed.

I walked in the general direction of the Home Ec room, my mind once occupying the thought of my possible Romeo? Ugh clichés again, the world is full of them- something we think is for fairytales- 'happily ever after' but yet they are the thing we hold onto the most for hope when all else seems to leave us and all we have left to cling to are these simple hopes we once shunned but I would gladly take or accept any of these clichés if it explained any of this to me.

I was just about 10 feet near the door when it burst open suddenly and all I can see before me running quickly down the hall, one running after the other hot on their heels and waving wildly in the air what looked to be a spatula? Ok, people seem to have something about them lately- did I miss the memo on them or something? I couldn't help the small smile that made its way across my face as I watched the two fade slowly into the distance. I walked into the door, more wary this time of anybody who may be coming against this time. As I walked in the door, I was met by the sight of a room full of men in white and pink frilly aprons- believe me it too all myself restraint not to burst out laughing at the sight that lay before me- a hard task I may tell you.

I walked over to Ms. Simon's desk where I saw Alice and Angela standing around the small marble counter all seemingly engrossed in the conversation they seemed to be having with Ms. Simons. I walked over with a smile on my face remembering the scene a few minutes ago fading into the horizon; those two were simply in one way or another made for each other.

Ms. Simons seemed to realise my presence as she looked over and smiled, there was something shining in her eyes though- something I didn't quite recognise but something I was sure I was about find out.

"Bella, dear how are you feeling" she asked with genuine concern. This seemed to alert Alice and Angela- who seemed to be engrossed in conversation before Ms. Simons asked me- because the next thing I know I am being engulfed in a pair of arms and I can hear Alice saying "Oh my God Bella I was so worried" over and over.

"I'm fine Alice" I tried to reassure her, which seemed to work since the choke on my neck seemed to relent and her hands rested simply on my shoulders while she looked me straight in the eye- probably trying to see if I was telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. She seemed satisfied by what she saw because she gave me one last quick hug, grabbed Angela's hand lightly and set off back to work, happy and relieved I am guessing.

"Bella, dear do you mind if I have a word with you outside the door, nothing serious I promise you" she said with a soft smile.

She was always such a lovely and caring teacher- always more worried about the student's welfare than her own – their health and wellbeing.

I nodded and smiled back and followed her as she made her way out the door and into the corridor- which seemed to be empty.

"Bella, as you know there are many things that can be derived from an art form and can be used to express ourselves- a way beyond using words and phrases- letters and numbers, a way love and lust can come together and become an art form in themselves.

Seduction, Bella is something that some people find to be indecent and inappropriate but it's simply another way of expressing yourself; something that at times can come in quite handy `when trying to obtain valuable information or insights into something. A simple act that can be interpreted in many ways- a skill if you may like any other that with practice and dedication can become quite the asset. My point being that may be the thing can make or destroy something or someone, something I always found to have quite the interesting result t to it" She said with a wink and a smile

"The real reason now I called you out here Bella is because I would like you and Edward to do me a special job for me, there is a small room down the end of this corridor that is used as something of a storage room by the teachers that use the classrooms along this corridor.

Now it is kept in good enough condition but the stuff gets mixed up sometimes which annoys and delays the teachers, now what I would like you and Edward to do over the next few days is to make signs for classroom- with the number and teacher on it and subject for certain classrooms so that it will be easier to sort.

This is not a punishment more a request, a favour. If you have other plans you may refuse- that is perfectly acceptable but I believe this to be a good opportunity for you to think over what I said just before this- if you know what I mean"

"I have sent Edward off for some supplies and speaking of which here he comes now" she said as I looked behind me to see none other than Mr. Cullen himself walking down the corridor smirk in place.

Once Edward reached us Ms. Simons explained to us more about the task she had assigned to us, we were to use the cardboard and wood to sketch out the letters and then paint them and the back ground in- she advised us it may be easier to paint the entire thing, let it dry then sketch and paint over the letters and design how we see fit or like.

She smiled once more and showed us to the small room at the end of the corridor, a room I would have almost missed and walked past if she did not stop abruptly in front of it.

"You may paint the door also if you like and/ or the room itself" and with that she left but not before telling us we would know more of what she meant once we got inside.

I opened the door – since Edward had his hands full with the supplies- and looked around the room. I knew know what she meant- it really would look better with a new colour and a fresh coat of paint- the colour was something we could work on but I had an idea already forming in my head. I looked around the room as to examine it further.

There was a big window which let in a good amount of light on the far wall; along the walls on either side were tables with small signs hanging on some, some on the ground- the desk seemed to be in a neat enough order along the walls, the walls themselves were a dull looking white which seemed to have faded more into a dirty white with time- not all too appealing to the eye as much anymore.

We decided to set down the tools and stuff and look at the names on the sheets and take down names and positions of each desk, for when we needed to move them to paint the wall.

This was a project I was going to enjoy for many reasons.

Edward handed me what looked to be an old shirt as so I wouldn't dirty my uniform. had told us that we could take our time with this 'project' but that we could come in during the week off if we liked to do it.

Since today was our first day at it, I thought it would be a logical thing to do, so I decided now would be a good a time as any to actually acknowledge the other presence in the room.

"Edward I was thinking" I said as I turned my face to him, I saw that familiar smirk planted on his face

"Yes my darling and what might you be thinking about? Us perhaps, and that you have finally realised we are made for simply made for each other and you can no longer resist my undesirable charm" He said with a wink and smirk.

"Yeah you wish" I said with a smirk to match his.

"Hmm, oh my dear you have no idea what I would wish you would do to me, just for an example"

"Oh I can certainly guess" I cut him off with a small laugh.

"Really now?" He said with an eyebrow raised in mock wonder and surprise.

I decided this would be a good a time as any to improve my skills.

I turned the rest of my body to face him slowly and carefully with a small seductive smirk on my face closed the small space between us with a small few steps. I could see the smirk on his face falter slightly- he didn't obviously expect this kind of reaction- this was going to be fun.

Once I reached him I slowly slid my hands up his strong, muscular, firm, chest-Ok Bella concentrate I told myself before I got lost in how good it felt- and let my hands rest lightly on his shoulders, while I got up on my tiptoes to reach his ear, as I seductively whispered in his ear "Yes really, you would be surprised really with what I know"

Just to add to the effect I decided to blow in his ear, and I was quite satisfied with the reaction I got when I felt him shiver slightly against me.

Next thing I know his arms are slowly sliding around my waist, resting lightly and his head is leaning on my right shoulder and I can feel his breath whispering across my neck, sending a slight shiver down my spine. I didn't know then this reaction would be something of a regular occurrence.

"You know something Edward" I said as I placed a small kiss at the base of his throat

"Hmm" I could hear his answer vibrate through his throat under my lips.

"We really should get to work, you know" With each word a placed a kiss higher up along his throat until I reached the bottom of his quite chiselled jaw.

As I stood there in his arms, being the only two people in the room, I couldn't help but notice a certain arousal that was becoming seemingly more aroused the nearer I became to his lips and the closer one of my hands descended south towards it. My other hand was hung loosely around his neck playing with the small hairs at the base of his neck there, which only seemed to be arousing his little friend that little bit more.

"But you know something else, have you ever heard that seduction can used as something constructive or destructive depending on how you use it" I said softly into his ear, while slowly taking small steps towards him walking closer and closer to the wall just next to the door.

I started to nibble softly on his earlobe hoping to get the reaction I needed for this work, and as I felt his arms loosening from around my waist and slid slowly down to rest lightly on my hips, I couldn't help but smirk- yes, just the reaction I was hoping for.

"I know you want me Edward, and I know you know it too" I said to him while I backed away from him slowly- he didn't completely notice in his lust filled daze until I completely pulled away from his embrace and his arms hung loosely against his sides, and winked at him.

"And I'm sure that the world is sure about to be let on this little secret, if you keep thinking about it all that much, if you know what I mean" I smirked slightly as I turned to walk away but not before letting my gaze slightly fall upon his little 'predicament' before I turned my gaze once again- laughter dancing in my eyes.

But not before I felt I can only guess to be his hand firmly grab my wrist, not enough to hurt me but enough to prevent any escape I may have planned to make suddenly. I turned my head back towards him slightly and saw clearly the frustration etched across his face.

"Yes Edward?" I smirked, knowing full well what he wanted- in all ways.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" He asked and I could hear the sexual frustration laced deep within his voice.

"Oh oops yeah, I almost forgot, we really should start properly on the room tomorrow, a get a more" I paused as if looking for the right word "constructive start" I said as I made my way towards the now open door but paused just before I walked through it I turned my head back towards him slightly once again

"Oh and good luck with that little problem" I said with a lasting wink as I walked through the door and disappeared down the hall laughing quietly to myself.

**(Edward Pov)**

I couldn't believe she had done that-in some ways I could and I knew in some ways I deserved it but Ms. Isabella Swan better watch out because this game was always meant for two and believe two were more than willing to play it.

I could hear her soft footsteps fading down the hall and heard her call back "See you tomorrow Edward" I couldn't help but smile- yes Bella Swan was like no other girl I had ever met before and for that I felt blessed.

I still had a smile spread all the way across my face, as I made my way to my locker to grab my jacket before heading home. I opened my locker door and a small white piece of paper sailed out of it and slowly towards the ground. I picked it up, saw my name on the front so slowly started to unfold it. The letter read as follows:

_Dearest Prince Charming in training, _

_I'm working on the name alright, but as to answer your question yes surprise would be the one thing to describe it as but the true riddle lies behind the mask of the person who expresses his thoughts in such a way, too poetic for words to describe. _

_My mind wandered to entertain the thought that it was possibly, simply a joke but then I thought never could something so beautifully composed could have been constructed simply for the purpose solely to tease and I believe you see the world through different eyes as most but hide this as everything else behind the mask you bear._

_I have always believed that the strongest mask shown to the world hides the greatest weakness within and that false mask only shows more of what you work so hard to hide from the world outside it._

_I believe Prince Charming to be at times a false dream of strength – but what may lay behind the dream can be where the truth awaits, to awaken us to reality- he may be farther from the dreamed up image than we ever wish to believe because that small dream may be the only hope we have left among all the despair reality may place upon us at times, a darkness we wish to escape but feel more trapped within as time continues on with it's never ending tale- us playing the simple minded fools at times who think we can escape it only to become buried further within in it- this is where Prince Charming comes into play I believe but I hope to find my knight in shining armour- for he truly represents the strength I may seek and not all the charmers I may wish to escape._

_A Prince among Charmers or simply Prince Charming? You live among the shadows of the dreams gone by- never fully fulfilled because people are too busy playing a part that was never originally assigned to them. Shining in this kind of lime light is quite a dim accomplishment in my opinion – a shallow achievement in the grand scale of their life. _

_I know your mask has held strong against the test of time and tribulations of life, high school life – the opposite of people who wish to share your power for the moment you possess it, the limelight that shines upon you; a shallow 'friendship'._

_The question I seem not able to grasp the answer to however is this:_

_Did you choose this life behind a mask where you seem to feel suffocated and trapped or did it choose you?_

_I await the day you can become my knight in shining armour, for now I shall give you a clue as to how to achieve this:_

_Be it not to set me free from my cage,_

_But to break free yourself from the entrapment you are bound by. _

_Start once again to write your own story- not let it be written for you no more,_

_And within this life story, tell of tales old and new_

_And to see how it all goes you just need to turn the page;_

_And start anew._

_Then I feel you shall achieve all of you which must be, _

_And I shall gladly call you my King._

_Signed, _

_Never Again. _

_P.S. your mask may be as strong as you could possibly wish it to be but i can see the cracks starting to form. _

XxXXxXxXxXx

**That's it lol- finally done had writers block for a bit have exams starting next week so may be a bit longer with the next- hope you enjoy and please please read and review Thanks XD xxxx **


	8. Bringing Fantasies to Life

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys XD**

Kings and Queens- It's all just a game

Chapter 7: Bringing Fantasies to Life.

**(Bella Pov)**

Friday afternoon I went to find Ms. Simons after I left the room with Edward still occupying it unless he decided to depart and headed towards his locker where I'm sure he is now staring confusedly at a certain small A4 sized white sheeted letter.

However much I may have wanted to avoid talking to him just incase he asked any questions about the letter or anything; questions I may not have the answer to just about yet, or questions I just wasn't ready to answer.

My day went normal, nothing out of the ordinary to be noted too greatly, did homework, made dinner and conservation with Charlie, then while he went to go watch the game I went to my room, got ready for bed; Once done I picked up my somewhat neglected old copy of Wuthering heights off the floor and plopped down on my bed, settled myself for the long haul by making myself comfortable and started reading.

I must have drifted off to sleep without realising because next thing I am aware of is sunlight streaming through the curtains, as I slowly opened my eyes to the bright new day.

A new day meant a new opportunity to play our little game- which today I was going to take full opportunity of.

The first few classes of the day passed without incident- especially since Edward would once again be missing classes due to practice so I would not see him until English.

They were supposed to be going thought the whole day but Mr. O Regan requested that all students be present and attend the class due to having an important assignment to announce- all participation was compulsory unless absence was due to a legitimate reason- from school; an alibi in some ways.

English came around surprisingly quickly- somewhat in my anticipation to see Edward and the reception I was going to get in response to yesterday's little 'incident'.

I was expecting something between complete indifference towards the incident and even possible confrontation with me later when no one was there to witness it or he might confront me straight out the second he caught my gaze when he walked into the classroom.

I received what I would call a happy medium; when he caught my gaze he held it for a few seconds but then looked away slowly when someone directed his attention in the opposite direction but not without me seeing the small crooked grin that graced that that damn sexy mouth of his.

During the short while we waited for Mr. O Regan to arrive to tell us of this oh so important assignment, that held the apparent importance level of a worldwide, national emergency that just couldn't be missed.

I could feel Edward's gaze almost burning through the back of my head, even if his gaze almost flickered towards me simply for a mere few seconds- at this rate I feared any longer and I would almost bend to his will- I said almost.

I was saved when Mr. O Regan drew the classes attention to himself as he walked into the room, a massive grin spread across his face like the Cheshire cat who knew the world's secrets but there was also something shining within his eyes- something that could be dangerous for us.

"Now, as you all know" he began "I have asked that you all be present as I have an announcement in regard to an assignment I wish you to assign you all.

This assignment shall be something a bit, well..." he paused as if looking for the word that would emphasise his statement the most.

"Different" was the word he decided upon apparently, as he continued in his explanation.

"This assignment is going to be an individual effort and I am giving you all of next week to complete this and since you have the week off as you know – so I shall accept no excuses if you do not have it completed by the time we return. If you have any questions please feel free to ask, I shall be in school for a few days during the week as I have some work to complete during that time. Now for the fun part, the details about the assignment itself: I have decided to call this assignment

'Bringing Fantasies to Life'"

And just as Mr. O Regan finished the sentence an explosion of cat calls and whistles erupted through the classroom- from the male section of the room mainly.

The grin however never left Mr. O Regan's face and he continued on as if there was no interruption to his announcement

"This is something a bit different to what I'm sure must be going through your minds at the moment" He said as he gave them a knowing look which they returned with an impish grin.

"What the assignment entails is that I have written something on each piece of paper- one of which you will all pick - in this box, now once you receive this please take your seat once again and I shall explain more. Some of you may be confused by what you see written on them but as I said I shall explain. Now please come up and get your piece of paper but I do ask that you please refrain from opening them until I ask you to."

We each took our turn going up to the box and picking out our piece of paper. Within a few minutes everyone had their choice and we were all re-seated once again.

"Now please unfold the paper"

We did as were told and almost immediately I heard the people around the room shouting different things- I am guessing what was on their pieces of paper.

"Superman", "The tooth fairy" "Winnie the Pooh, you have got to be kidding me, I mean what the hell"

"Ok, ok settle down and Jack please watch the language" Mr. O Regan cut in "Now as I said before this might confuse you a bit- but the title of the assignment explains itself quite well I believe- when I said bringing fantasies to life I did not in any way imply that you would be telling me or the other people in the class about some sexual fantasy that may be occupying your mind at the present time or any other time for that matter.

No, that would be too easy- for some of you not even something to think about- and where would the fun in that be?

And before of any of you try to answer that one, it was a rhetorical question and in no need of an answer.

This assignment is something that will test your imagination and broaden your perspective on something you thought so simple, I want you to challenge what you think you know and discover more, this will change the way you used to look at things you thought you knew so well.

The fantasies I speak of are childhood fantasies- I want you to bring something that you have hidden within your imagination to life- I want you to look at these characters from a new point, for some away from the stereotypes that have been placed upon them, for some it may be unmasking a hero and showing you what may lay beneath and so on, I want you to oppose what you have been told to believe, defy what others have dared not to and question what really is true and what's not- it's for you to decide. "

"But Mr. O Regan" I heard someone shout from behind me

"Yes Jack?"

"Sir I mean, Winnie the Pooh; seriously?"

"Jack have you ever thought about why children idolise and adore these characters? Is it because they stand for the right political message and promote a better world where equality and fair rights are available to everyone?

No, it is because they are cute and cuddly and soft- they give children at times a sense of comfort- each individual is different. But did you ever look at what these characters do actually promote- simple messages such as friendship, honesty and more that are important throughout their lives, now isn't that something to look into?

"Yeah Sir, thanks. That makes more sense now"

He smiled as he looked around the room at the chatter that erupted as everyone seemed excited as they seemed to understand it more.

One way or another, this was going to be an interesting assignment.

With a smile of my own slowly spreading across my face I unfolded the paper that was firmly in my grasp and looked at the neat script that occupied it.

One word dominated that small piece of paper, the fantasy I would be bringing to life:

_Vampire_

___

_Yes this was indeed going to be an interesting assignment one way or another_

___

_Prince Charming_

That is the fantasy that Mr. O Regan's assignment had given me. Well this could definitely be interesting. I believe young Ms. Bella Swan among the other inhabitants in our class may be hearing some of her quite interesting and previous choice words on said subject.

I still had the other fix 'er up job that Ms. Simons had asked us to do aka a week that I get to spend alone with Bella, getting down and dirty- well I can always dream.

And dream I would, if she continued to look so damn hot every day, but back to the point.

I intended to spend my weekend with some random girl or few who would try to satisfy me in some way she thought to be sexual and seducing, but as I said this was what I originally intended to do before my dad suddenly announced that we were going on a 'family bonding' weekend or something since we had the next week off and we could take have a relaxing time away as a family since we have all been so busy lately with life- between school, work and other things that have kept us apart from apparently bonding like a family should.

Take it for a small town family bonding to actually meaning trying to spend more time as a family.

But take a look at some big cities where parents love their careers more than their children. And what bonding time to them meaning spending time with the family counsellor in hope of saving some part of their of family whether it be that they have achieved what they wanted and they can go no higher on the social or career ladder, some divorce settlement agreement or by some hopeful miracle they have finally realised that their children- their own flesh and blood whom simply crave their attention and approval and mere important than power and a high social standing career. Or is it just some parents become so absorbed in their own problems that their children become that unimportant and the only time they seem to realise that their children may need them but it's too late normally; isn't it?

They don't consider the impact that this may have on the children, or anyone else who happens to witness it; now do they?

And within this world only once in a while do miracles like these appear once everything has been set in motion, tragically these events can normally only be solved by some innocent bystander in it all that played no part in it all being the one who suffers the most.

We would be going later today and would be gone till Sunday night- most of my family might stay a few extra nights but since I had a previous engagement of helping with the 'special assignment' with Bella during the week of repairs.

Ideas of spending all that time alone with Bella flooded my mind, images of being completely alone with such a girl for 5 whole days with no one else in the vicinity.

I just didn't know then how wrong I was about to be.

I would be working with Bella for the week but however we would not be alone; not in the least.


	9. Flying Colours

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys XD and thanks to the person from yahoo answers where I found this brilliant answer about the colours :)**

Kings and Queens- It's all just a game

Chapter 8: Flying colours

**(Bella Pov)**

This assignment really had me thinking, I mean at first when Mr. O Regan first announced about the assignment I thought it would be interesting but then when I looked at my piece of paper I saw how challenging this may be.

I mean I knew of the old myths and legends that went with vampires- the stuff of children's nightmares, a villain, some able to transform into bats, sleeps in coffins and the most prominent sucks the blood of their victims to satisfy their hungering thirst but I mean was there more to even vampires than meets the eye?

Are they really all villains as they are portrayed to us? Or was there more to the pale faced mythical creatures that we have been told of since childhood? As they say there is an exception to every rule – which is what I was thinking Mr. O Regan I think was hoping for us to do.

I would think about the assignment over the weekend and during the week we had off but I also had to keep my mind on the assignment Ms. Simons had asked of me and Edward.

I began to think however, more hands may make a big job such as this easier.

I would call in some 'extra help' once I had the rest of my homework out of the way- no point in delaying it any longer.

Luckily I didn't have a lot of homework which means I could get a good chance to think about what I was going to make for dinner for myself and Charlie.

Just when I was about to open the old cook book which I had brought with me from my mom's I heard the door open.

"Hey dad" I called to him.

"Hey honey" He replied as he came into the kitchen, but as he came nearer I could hear than more than one pair of footsteps.

I turned around and was met with 3 men in the middle of my kitchen. One being my father, Charlie, another middle aged man with greying hair, a deep set rustic coloured face, just a slight bit shorter than Charlie, he a familiarity about him that I just couldn't place but seemed nostalgic all the same.

The young lad, who stood just behind his shoulder, had short dark brown hair which had a natural unruly spike to it, similar features to who I'm guessing to be his father and was taller than both men. He seemed to be about my age but still had an heir of innocence and youth about him all the same and that same nostalgic familiarity to him.

Charlie apparently saw the confusion on my face as he chuckled slightly to himself and decided it was time for introductions.

"Bella you may not remember but this is my old friend George Hunter and his son Zach. You played with Zach a few summers when you were here when you were younger. Zach is a few months younger than you and goes to another school – nearer to their house in their local area. It's near enough to here actually. George and I have been friends since we were kids- we go years back" He explained as him and George exchanged knowing looks and matching grins.

"It's very nice to meet you" I said genuinely with a smile while extending my hand to George which he gladly accepted and returned with a smile and greeting of his own.

After he had shaken hands with me, himself and Charlie headed towards the living room to I'm guessing to watch the game.

When they were gone I turned to Zach and once again extended my hand with a smile- "It's nice to see you again Zach- even if I can't remember our last meeting" I laughed to which he joined in on.

"Yeah" He said with a deep voice and quite a sexy smile I will admit "It's nice to see you again too"

The suddenly an idea popped into my head "Hey Zach are you free next week by any chance?" I said with a grin.

Apparently lady luck was on my side at this time because Zach's school seemed to have the week off too- there was apparently some festival being organised, so the students got the week off to get some good prep done.

Zach had already apparently already done his part in the prep and said he was gladly willing to help.

I decided to call Alice and Rosalie while I was at it since more hands make light work as they say. I asked Alice in the process to keep it a secret from a certain brother of hers.

I have always thought surprises were better left to surprise someone till the last possible second.

For the weekend I simply basked in the serenity that peace and quiet and offered me, I caught up on any school work I had left idle for a while, some washing that needed to be done and thought about the assignment- for two reasons mainly. For one I really liked to think about things like this assignment beforehand – I'm not entirely sure why but it's better to be safe than sorry and second because this particular assignment I just couldn't get out my head- I mean it was so different and really made you think about it- well for me it did anyway.

I mean you are to become the character you picked and explain to others and help them understand just who exactly you are.

I kept thinking about it all weekend, every second of my thoughts was monopolized by vampires- they even haunted my dreams.

Among vampires however something else or should I say someone else- they was three people that seemed to enjoy being part of my dreams.

There was a boy, or should I say a man- he was tall and seemed quite fit and in good physical shape- he was always however in dark shadow, never once did I see his face but I did however see his smile- I could tell from that heart-warming feature that he was a good man.

Within his hand there was smaller one on his right and his left, two children- little girls I think, one seemed older than the other but again their entire body was covered in shadow and their face was in shadow too, again only there smile could be seen- they seem genuinely happy in the presence of the man. There stood another shadow next to them- a woman but unlike the other three her entire presence was covered by a shadow- but just as the shadows seemed to be lifting I would wake up- every dream would end just at the same time.

Monday morning came around quickly and I knew it was time for our little 'project' time- in which time we were asked to clean up the room Ms. Simons had asked us to- it was like a small supply room for the teachers on that floor, we were asked to make it into some kinda order and then decorate it anyway we saw fit.

In regard to the decorating I had an idea forming in my mind since the moment she mentioned it- I had briefly mentioned it to Alice before this day but had not gone into great detail- she has mentioned a code name for this that she thought would work well-

'Flying Colours' was the name she had mentioned to me.

I thought it had a certain ring to it and would definitely add something to the project.

I had arranged with Alice, Rosalie and Zach that we would meet at the school at 10- it would give us an early enough start but it would also give us a chance to get a bit of a sleep in- in other words not with the rising sun at dawn.

Alice had told Edward about this and told him to meet us there- he had briefly mentioned that he would bring Jasper and Emmett along with him- more hands make lighter work.

But I had a bad feeling that in this case that, that particular rule may apply but more hands would also equal to a bigger mess.

What I didn't know however was how much of a mess it would actually end up to be- I'm sure for someone on the outside observing it would be quite entertaining but of course as with my luck I wouldn't be one of those people- no I would be stuck right bang in the middle of it all.

I pulled up to the school, and saw Alice, Rosalie and the boys standing there- Alice waving energetically when she spotted me- I couldn't help but laugh slightly to myself at her enthusiasm and energy.

Just as I was about to get out someone pulled up right next to me and as I looked to my left and saw deep brown eyes and a sexy grin (I shall admit it and he is quite sexy).

I got out and was towered over by that aforementioned sexy grin; I never really felt so small standing next to someone.

"Well, hey again sexy stranger" His voice resonated around me, I looked up and couldn't help but smile when I saw that sexy grin seem to grow wider and I could see that glint in his eye that would keep things interesting.

You see when Zach and George had come over that night- Charlie and George had ended up watching the game together which led me and Zach to talking in the kitchen and in the process of telling him about what I would be doing over the week off, and he volunteered to help he said something quite interesting

"Jealousy can be somewhat becoming of people, not so much in the aspect that it enhances any part of them more so that it can become something quite interesting and often telling."

The words seem to echo in my head for the entire weekend- this could definitely be interesting.

He had told me to just improvise as we went as to make it seem that much more natural, at the time I didn't know what he meant really but as I felt his hand rest lightly on the small of my back guiding me gently towards everyone else everything seemed to click in my head.

When we reached everyone, Zach introduced himself to everyone with a smile which everyone seemed to accept but when he turned his head slightly to acknowledge Edward and introduce himself to him, I turned around fully and the look on Edward's face shocked me slightly- it was a mix between jealousy and an attempt at indifference.

We walked into the building and towards the small room we were supposed to be're-decorating' mainly in silence. I glanced at Edward every once in a while out of the corner of my eye- he still held the same look but seemed to get more intense while he glared at Zach's hand, which happened to be placed at the small of my back while we walked.

Once we were in the room, we all simply just seemed to stand there not knowing where exactly to start since we had no plan.

Alice was the one to break the silence since she seemed to grow impatient as nothing was being done.

"As much fun as standing around here has ever been, I must remind you that I am voluntarily here and this is supposed to be my week off so could we please do ....something?"

I had to laugh at her impatience- which I thought was quietly until everyone turned to look at me- yeah that was not according to the plan; Might as well use this to my advantage.

"Well" I began as all eyes remained on me "I did have an idea"

"Yes and..." Alice prompted me.

"Well, it's just a suggestion but" I walked into the middle of the room using my hands to gesture to each wall as I went " as we know this room is used by different teachers and each of these different teachers teaches, a different subject" I could see them all nod which encouraged me to continue.

"And you know the way that different colours are supposed to bring different things to a room? Well, my idea is that we use all the colours we have here, but organise them in some way"

I walked to the back wall and used my hands to bring my idea to life "The base coat on the wall is already white which makes it easier, I looked into each colour before I even thought of this suggesting this so this is what I got from Yahoo answer:

_White is what we see when all colors come together in perfect balance. It represents reverence, purity, simplicity, cleanliness, peace, humility, precision, innocence, youth, birth, winter, snow, good, sterility, and marriage.  
_

_Blue represents peace, tranquility, calm, stability, harmony, unity, trust, truth, confidence, conservatism, security, cleanliness, order, loyalty, sky, water, cold, technology, and depression._

Black is the absence of light and therefore, of color.  
It represents power, sexuality, sophistication, formality, elegance, wealth, mystery, fear, evil, anonymity, unhappiness, depth, style, evil, sadness, remorse, anger, underground, good technical color, mourning and death.

Green, one of most-often cited favorite colors. It represents nature, environment, health, good luck, renewal, youth, vigor, spring, generosity, fertility, jealousy, inexperience, envy, misfortune.

Orange is a combination of yellow and red. Orange is considered a warm color like red, but to a lesser extent; orange expresses energy. It has luminous qualities and has been used for attention-getting purposes, such as on caution signs.

Purple represents royalty, spirituality, nobility, ceremony, mystery, transformation, wisdom, enlightenment, cruelty, arrogance, and mourning. Purple is considered an exotic color.

Red is the color that we pay the most attention to. It is the warmest and most energetic color in the spectrum.  
We associate red with love, valentines, danger, desire, speed, strength, violence, anger, emergency exit signs, stop signs and blood.

Yellow represents joy, happiness, optimism, idealism, imagination, hope, sunshine, summer, gold, philosophy, dishonesty, cowardice, betrayal, jealousy, covetousness, deceit, illness, hazard, spirituality and inspiration

I think if we use each colour we can balance out the room. I have no real set plan of which wall for which colours but I have thought of traditionally which colours I would associate together.

Red, orange and yellow on one wall, light and dark blue with purple on another wall, then the next one would be black, grey, white and similar colours we have and on the last wall would be dark and light green. I don't want us to paint these in stripes or blocks or any particular pattern; basically no set pattern – something like freestyle painting" I said as I laughed slightly and everyone – even including Edward- laughed along with me.

"Bella, that sounds like such a good idea" Alice said as she smiled and practically bounced around.

"Thanks Alice, I decided to call this project Flying Colours. I had one more idea actually, I was thinking since we need to organize this in some way or another so I was thinking of painting the word room and the numbers on the top of each wall – as we know there are 8 rooms on this corridor and 4 walls so 2 rooms per wall.

We also have cardboard cards, so we can paint them or design them in some way and put them in the middle so that there is some definition of a division.

So what do you guys think?"

The response I got when I turned back around from my demonstrating was everyone smiling and Emmett with a massive grin and two thumbs up.

"Alright" I said still smiling myself "well then, let's get to work"

We organised ourselves into smaller groups each group of two taking a wall- this worked well for 2 walls well sort of- since we needed someone tall in each we needed it to be split boy, girl as unfortunately for Alice even on a chair she wouldn't be tall enough to reach the top of the wall which is why she is paired with Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett- can't see the twins working as productively together.

Which left Edward, Zach and I which would have been an interesting predicament if someone didn't just happen to walk in the door.

"Hello? I was told this was where I was supposed to be"

"Oh hey dude yeah just in here" Zach called to the person whose head popped around the door.

Zach then turned to us to introduce his friend who walked in and stood next to him.

"Guys, and girls" he said with a small warm smile towards us which we returned gladly "this is my friend Caleb."

"Hey" Caleb said as Zach introduced him.

I took a second to observe him and really look at his appearance.

He was about the same height as Zach, if not a bit taller- about 2 or 3 inches over 6 ft, dark brown hair, quite sexily in disarray I shall admit, dark brown eyes and lightly tanned skin, a deep but rich voice- he also seemed to be quite fit; from what I could see anyway. There was also something about his warm, sweet smile that made me want to smile too.

We all went up to him to introduce ourselves to him and when it came to my turn when he held my hand to shake it, I almost got lost in his dark brown eyes.

I would have if Edward were not standing right behind me almost breathing down my neck almost impatiently.

I stood my ground and just moved a slight bit to the left while he reached around me, almost encasing me in his arms- sort of possessively almost; I had to laugh at the thought that was until I felt a hand rest lightly on my waist from behind and stay there.

"Thank you for coming to help Caleb" I smiled to him which he gladly returned when he answered me.

"You're very welcome Bella. I am glad to help in any way."

I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot- but I simply didn't care, he was such a gentleman- maybe Zach wouldn't have to implement his plan I thought with an even bigger grin.

"Now that everyone seems to be here, shall we all get to work?"

Everyone else simply nodded so I turned to Caleb "Would you like to work with me Caleb? "

He smiled and nodded so I turned back around to Edward and Zach.

"Since everyone else seems to be paired up and working, you two will work together" I said in a serious tone.

I could see Edward was about to open his mouth to interrupt me but I cut him off before he could get the chance.

"You. Two. Together." I said enunciating every word carefully, and then I turned away with Caleb to the wall we would be working on.

I could hear the two grumbling and muttering under their breath before they turned to work.

We worked through the day without much incident only stopping for small breaks and lunch during the middle of the day.

It kinda just happened, that Rosalie and Emmett would do the wall with red, yellow and orange (the back wall) -since Rosalie seemed to represent red- she was fiery, passionate and slightly violent at times when angry.

Emmett represented some of red but mainly orange since it was a combination or red and yellow- he was highly energetic and even though I didn't know him greatly but I had a feeling he had a warm, gentle heart underneath it all. He also seemed to be quite attention consuming even when he didn't try just simply by being his energetic but lovable self.

They fit together perfectly even if they didn't realize it.

Alice and Jasper were doing the next wall to the right with the blues and purples. Jasper by nature seemed to be calm and serene and most qualities that blue seemed to represent. Alice on the other hand again was like his opposite and yet they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle that just found each other. Alice was energetic and seemed to possess the qualities that purple seemed to hold: nobility, spirituality, mystery and a sense of royalty that showed some hierarchy in power.

Caleb and I had chosen to do the green and decided to add brown to it which would add the feel of nature which we both greatly enjoyed and loved spending time in. It made it feel to me like a safer place- somewhere safe, remote and completely surrounded by Mother Nature and her bountiful and picturesque landscapes. I smiled to myself almost getting lost in this harmonious and peaceful land my mind had created for me to escape to at this time.

I looked around the room and saw and Edward and Zach beginning to work. The reason they got the wall between ours and Alice and Jaspers- we were on the left of Rosalie and Emmett; the wall to the right of the door, the front wall in some ways was because technically that was the last wall to be done, but as I looked at them they did seem to represent black and white well. Not so much the qualities they possessed but mainly the contrast that presented- they were like yin and yang, they were complete opposites but worked well together.

Everyone seemed to notice there handsome features but neither seemed to be greatly bothered by it. Not that they would ever admit or even acknowledge these similarities.

We worked well in good harmony and timed seemed to fly without us evening noticing it.

I wasn't even paying attention to my surrounding and concentrated solely at the task at hand and didn't notice when everyone but me and Edward left to get something in another room.

That was until I felt someone once again breathing down my neck, not this time I am guessing in irritation or impatience but in a hope to gain my attention.

I screamed slightly in surprise as before this, I didn't even sense another presence anyway near me.

I turned around suddenly and collided with something solid which I'm guessing to be someone's chest.

I started to fall backwards until I felt two strong arms wrap lightly around me and steady me.

"Careful now, wouldn't want you hurting yourself" I heard him say and looked up to see that familiar crooked grin upon the handsome of Edward Cullen.

And suddenly, I found myself blushing for no reason- no reason well known to myself yet anyway.

* * *

**So this is it lol hope you enjoy- would really really really REALLY LOVE people if they could review XD**

**sorry that it took so long to update, I have been having writers block kinda for a while but I love the achievement that comes with finishing a chapter lol :) anyway yeah I am working on chap 9 at the mo and have some of it wrote already- there shall be a little twist :P Zach i'm guessing ye have figured out is like Jacob lol and Caleb is just an original character who may or may not be popping up again in the near future XD**


	10. When Fantasies Come Alive

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys XD**

Kings and Queens- It's all just a game

Chapter 9: When Fantasies Come Alive.

_Italics: Flashback_

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. We all worked in perfect harmony with each other- each pair coming up with an individual design for the cardboard dividers for each section.

I also got to know Caleb a lot more during the week as we worked, I could also see some flirting in the corner of my eye- between Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie. Quite subtle as to not make it obvious to anyone or that they would recognise it themselves- I think what they mainly did was subconscious- but yet apparently there is a reason we do everything whether subconscious or not.

There was also a few more small 'encounters' between me and Edward. Mainly just small things like him catching me-since apparently gravity decided to play the part of my natural enemy quite a few times during the week- Edward seemed to be there to catch me each and every time and when we came face to face he would brush my hair back lightly and smile softly then go back to work or whatever he was doing or when he passed me he would lightly touch my arm with his arm or his hand- just lightly but it seemed to leave a small trail of burning heat where he touched me- nothing that could burn but something I certainly felt.

There was one thing on the last day however that really stood out to me:

_The others, besides myself were all off getting supplies since it was the last day of our decorating and in our own opinion we had done a brilliant job- it had come out exactly as I imagined in it- the streaks of different colours and shades along each wall really brought the room to life, all seemed similar in a way yet had a unique aspect to them._

_I was standing at my wall and once again not paying great attention to anyone, completely lost in the painting I was doing, so I didn't feel someone standing behind me. That was until I felt a pair of two strong arms wrap around me from behind and a chin rest upon my shoulder. _

_I heard him sigh next to my right ear, which brought me out of my own little world. I normally would have screamed- even just slightly but this time he was so gentle and I seemed to be used to this happening during the week it simply wasn't a surprise anymore. _

"_Yes Edward" I asked with a smile without turning around._

"_Well" He said softly in my ear "Just thought I would see how your finishing touches were going." I could feel his arms around my waist tightening and attempting to turn me slightly._

"_They are just finished thanks for coming to check on me" I said with a soft laugh as I turned around in his arms and saw that soft smile that seemed to make my heart melt every time I saw it. _

_He seemed to have a stronger look in a eyes this time and which seemed to start slowly and I felt like I knew it was coming I felt his soft lips on mine- now this did take me by slight surprise but as he slowly moved his lips against, as by almost natural instinct or reaction I start to respond and my arms slowly found their way around his neck and started with play softly with the small hairs at the back of his neck._

_It was soft and slow, not rushed or too heated and sent an amazing sensation all through me every time his lips moved against mine. We were almost completely lost in our own world. This was a completely different Edward I had seen all week- even Jasper and Emmett were different – everyone seemed to harmonise so well. It all felt like a dream I would wake up from at any time. _

_It felt like so much longer than a few minutes than we had been standing there but the need for air seemed to become more apparent and we parted. When I looked up into his eyes I saw a flicker of something but couldn't be sure and didn't have a chance to check or ask him because we could hear everyone else outside the door._

I had been doing the assignment in the spare time during the week that I hadn't been in school or hanging out with Alice, Rosalie or Zach. I had been writing it bit by bit, jotting down ideas, re-writing some parts and changing others. In this case I had to proof read the bits and then the whole thing a few times.

I had finally the majority of it written and just had to add a few finishing touches, which was fortunate since the only thing that seemed to be occupying my thoughts was Edward- even though I never intended to think about him- he seem seemed to be popping up into my thoughts quite a bit. I knew more than to think too much into the kiss- no point in getting my hopes up.

Monday came around quite quickly which meant that it was time for the assignment to be presented.

Mr. O Regan asked us to present them to the class unless we had a good reason not to- such as stage fright or something like that. Even though he was quite young by most people's standards he was quite capable as a teacher- he understood people well and didn't judge for petty reasons.

I was quite excited not only to present my own but to listen to how other people had grasped the assignment and tackled it.

As I made my way into my English class everyone else seemed to have the same thought as me as there seemed to be a generally excited and happy atmosphere in the class.

As Mr. O Regan walked into the classroom everyone seemed to quieten down.

"Now as you know, I gave you an assignment for the week you had off, now I'm guessing you all did it?"

There was still a resounding silence in the class so I'm guessing he took this as a yes and continued.

"Now since I know there is over 35 of you here and I would like each person to take their time to present their assignment and for people to comment or ask questions if they choose to and I would also like to make a comment so I have asked that for the rest of the day ye be excused from classes unless absolutely necessary that ye attend- I have talked however, to your teachers and know that none of you have tests today so that is fine on that aspect.

Now I know that there is no fun way of doing this so I decided to put all your names in the box that ye first chose from and shall pick them out one by one and then that person will present their work and as you do I shall write your name on the board so I do not lose track of who has gone and in which order."

He began and picked out the first person and so it began.

It really was quite interesting the perspective people took on it, how people looked at it and the comments that other people made. I made a few comments on a few people's I found interesting.

"Ok, Josh you are up next and whom did you pick?"

"I picked Peter Pan

**Peter Pan: **

Some may look at peter pan and think that they are delusional ideas to be putting into young children's mind- the idea that you can fly if you just believe and have a bit of magic fairy dust and you can soar to the highest peak of the most far off land, that there was a place where you could forever remain young and this place was like a paradise to these young boys but when you look at then Wendy and how they learned to interact with her- they simply craved the attention of someone who seemed to represent something like a mother figure to them- they crave something like this which has been presented to them over time subconsciously due to be being unintentionally deprived of such attention; and what's wrong with letting children believe that magic exists in the world? Because if you grow up too fast reality will simply bitch slap you in the face- why not prolong the harsh world that reality holds for just a little longer?

"Thank you Josh, that was quite an interesting look at the magical world of Peter Pan" And as was done before Mr. O Regan commented further and let it open to class discussion.

"Alrighty then, now the next up is Autumn, now Autumn which did you pick?"

"I picked Action Man vs. Barbie"

"Ah, now that for me was one of the interesting one, please proceed" He said with a smile.

**Action Man vs. Barbie: **

Now there is something so glaringly obvious when you think of these two; I mean Action Man simply presents us with a stereotypical , totally ripped, buff, and macho and perfectly toned male, who is completely fearless and adventurous, and not can defeat the bad guys no matter how strong the opponent may be.

And Barbie offers us almost the complete opposite of this. She has a perfectly toned body, a slight tan on some, long blond soft hair, breasts that don't sag, no 'love handles', no cellulite and this is- all of which she is, is completely made of plastic.

She goes shopping as a hobby which does not really show to me great goals in life but that is simply one way of looking at it- you could criticize and say that she is bad ideal thing for young girls to aspire to be since she does not promote educational aspiration or great power or influence in the world of power.

Women have fought for a voice, a vote and a life worth living and yet this doll's favourite hobby is shopping- not that shopping is something bad or to be stereotyped but this is all she does- I mean yes shopping can be an enjoyable hobby for most but not as something to do all day, every day.

Women now stand stronger within the power of male dominance and hold a stronger place- they have a voice, power and use it. The question I ask from this point of looking at it is- does Barbie and the values she seems to hold currently really belong within a modern stronger feministic world?

This is one way to look at it- quite a critical and negative but realistic view – she does also however have as I said a toned and fit figure which does encourage people to stay in shape but could also be quite damaging to some people with low self-esteem. It all depends on how you look at this and on the person.

Another thing I found when looking at this is that Barbie and such like her have been and shall continue to be called dolls- which they are but yet when Action Man is presented it is done so as an 'Action Figure'- trying to keep some of the masculinity within itself in my opinion.

"Now to continue on and thank you to everyone who contributed today- which all of you did at some point, now next we have Avery.

Now Avery who did you pick?"

"I picked the Disney princesses:

**Disney Princesses:**

They show strength when faced with adversity and hardship.

We may look at the Disney princesses as something of beauty and young women who get their happily ever after and get their Prince Charming in the end but it is not all that easy if you look at it somewhat more carefully- they must face their own challenges and mainly do so by relying on their own strength.

Some make the sacrifice of putting themselves in danger in order to save the one's they love.

Bell in the "Beauty and the Beast" sacrifices herself in order to save her older ageing father.

Ariel in "The Little Mermaid" helps to save the prince from drowning in the first and to save her daughter from the evil that has entrapped her in the second.

The one that I think makes this point the most however is Mulan. Mulan stands in the place of her ageing father who was once a great warrior and has been called upon again but has been injured in the meantime. She takes it upon herself to go in his place – even if the cost becomes her life. She faces hardship, challenges, opposition and downfall but faces them head on with determination, courage and honour. Even though it is a Disney animation I still think she possesses admiralable qualities that are something good to aspire to.

"Thank you Avery that was quite an interesting look into the female Disney world- thank you" and so as to follow order Mr. O Regan commented on it and offered his thoughts and let it open to class discussion and people's questions.

"Now to continue with the theme of female strength and weakness we have Katie up next and which characters or characters did you have?"

**Damsel in Distress: **

I believe on behalf of the female role of the damsel in distress that it sends a message of weakness and inability when faced with adversity. It shows the damsel to be weak and incompetent in being able to save herself from a tricky situation, that she must rely on her Prince Charming to rescue her from her predicament.

I personally believe that it does not send a great message to young girls- as they may become also reliant on the idea that their prince charming will come and save them from the hardships life may have placed upon them- which do not in any way help them to overcome obstacles they encounter and be faced with.

The situations however that these princesses have been placed in is something that is not really of a realistic situation and something that could be considered quite dangerous, that of which we would not be faced with in an everyday scenario I mean when would you be captured by a dragon while walking down the street and held captive in a tower in a far far away land awaiting your prince to rescue you?

But the thing is that within this fairytale world these situations may be something of a regular occurrence.

This does not promote a message of strength for the people who come across these tales. I know these tales were never meant to be realistic but this particular character I feel does not do women justice.

From the male perspective it may make women seem helpless and to be lacking the ability of self survival when faced with an

It does little to show their strength, endurance and struggle through life. Women have been fighting for years, for a vote, a voice, a life of their own and I believe that this certain fairytale character does not help with that- a girl who is weak and helpless without her prince charming is certainly not who I want to be when I grow up."

"Thank you Katie that was quite an interesting presentation- well thought out I'm sure" and as the protocol he commented and let the class add their comments or ask questions they had.

After the class had finished with their commentary and no one had any questions he began to speak again.

"Now to keep in line with the prince and princess them, Edward would you like to present your assignment?"

"Gladly Sir" and so the cocky prince is back.

"Now to be honest Sir, part of what I have written is partly of my own work but the majority of it is something I received in a letter from someone and I have based the rest upon. I thought it was quite interesting and so I thought it would be a good basis for my character.

My character is Prince Charming.

When I first saw this I thought first that it must take quite an interesting person to even first even have these thoughts but to be able express them in such a way – it is simply exquisite and so unique- to be form these thoughts in the first place is something to me extraordinary but to be able to express them aloud or with paper and pen is something to me even more of an achievement.

_I believe Prince Charming to be at times a false dream of strength – but what may lay behind the dream can be where the truth awaits, to awaken us to reality- he may be farther from the dreamed up image than we ever wish to believe because that small dream may be the only hope we have left among all the despair reality may place upon us at times, a darkness we wish to escape but feel more trapped within as time continues on with it's never ending tale- us playing the simple minded fools at times who think we can escape it only to become buried further within in it- this is where Prince Charming comes into play I believe but I hope to find my knight in shining armour- for he truly represents the strength I may seek and not all the charmers I may wish to escape._

_A Prince among Charmers or simply Prince Charming?_

From the moment I read this I have always wondered of what must have been her first impression of the person whom she seemed to base this upon- I always wonder if it was me who she based this upon- since it was sent with the intent of me in my mind- whether it was or not based upon me.

Anyway in conclusion, even though this is technically not my own work but I simply could not have done a better job in trying to delve deeper into the mystery that is Prince Charming."

"Thank you Edward, that was quite different but very interesting you did a good job- and the person who wrote it in the first place whoever they may be, is quite poetic in expressing their opinions on things I believe."

As was the way, Mr. O Regan added a few more comments and then opened it up to discussion among the class members.

Once that was done Mr. O Regan pulled the final name from the box,

"And now last but certainly not least is Ms. Bella Swan."

"Just my luck, being last" I said as we both laughed as I made my way to the top of the classroom.

"Well, sometimes the best things are last as to make us wait in anticipation as for what they may be able to offer us" He said with a gentle smile.

"Now, Bella, please do tell what you had"

"Well Sir I happened to pick out something quite interesting"

"Oh really, and what might that happen to be?" He asked with a knowing grin.

"Vampires" I answered with the best chilling voice I could muster without laughing.

"Oh that does sound interesting, please continue"

"Thank you Sir, now for mine I decided to take on the part of becoming the character. Well, here goes nothing.

Living forever in the shadows of those who walk beside us in a world where apparent eternal darkness seems to reign within the minds of those dare to dream about us but never knowing the truth behind that of which we truly are or are supposed to be. In some cases your best friend or eternal soul mate- never lost until found but for most your worst nightmare. Pale skin a voice that draws you softly towards your possible demise, a being simple made for deadly seduction if we so choose to give into temptation, strength beyond measure- inhuman, beauty beyond words; creatures of the night that walk among the day.

I look at the world through different eyes than most. Even in this modern day society most could not except that of which we truly are; some from fear- the pure honest terror you can see in their eyes- some from non- belief-of all that is not proved scientifically- some just don't believe for the sake to keep their sanity- who could believe we truly exist? That we walk among you at times, living within your world but you do not truly see us, for we are the Hidden in a world among shadows, exposed by the sun but not meeting our eternal end as most have set in their mind. Fact upon fiction, friend or foe; you decide.

Tales, myths, old legends tell you of the dark and dangerous creatures we are to represent, bats and the such like. The stuff that have become to be made the stuff of children's nightmares; but how can you see what we truly are if you cannot even see if are truly here?

We are like you in ways- we are each individual- each can choose to walk among you as one, or to turn towards the darkness and let it wholly consume us- the danger we hold from living in your world- is giving into temptation or exposing to you the creature we hide within; but the danger of these things and the consequences they bear do not become a danger to us- but the unsuspecting victims; possibly you." I ended again with the most chilling voice I could muster as to try to fit the tone of it.

"Well Bella I must say that was definitely quite insightful, thank you very much"

He added a few more comments and let it open to the class who seemed quite energetic in asking me questions- which I answered to the best of my ability. People seemed satisfied with the answers I provided as they delved no more into it after that.

Once my question and answer session was over and people seemed to be out of questions Mr. O Regan stepped up to say a bit more before the bell to signal the end of the day rang.

"Thank you to all of you, you all did such an inspiring and unique job and each grasped the concept of the assignment in your own way and delivered it brilliantly. Now the next assignment won't be a written one- it's more of a school effort but I shall explain more of this tomorrow.

But I do have one quick announcement to make- as most of you know there is another school here in Forks and well some of the students from there will be attending here for the rest of the year and some of our students shall be attending there – unless plans change and the reason I am telling you this is because two of their students shall be joining our class.

Please come in boys.

Now I would like to you all to make them feel welcome and to all get along well with them. I would like to introduce our two newest students Zach Hunter and Caleb Noble."

I swear I think my jaw actually almost dropped open and hit and the floor at that very moment- luckily for me it seemed to want to stay shut.

Oh this was turning into quite the interesting if not fun year.

* * *

**And there is chapter 9 I cannot believe it but I actually wrote the majority of this yesterday- the parts with the characters like Damsel in Distress I wrote previously so it was easy just to fill them in just had to write the rest lol. I had planned the vampire and Prince Charming thing because of one shot i wrote for the vampire thing and the letter for Prince Charming - hope you enjoy it and please PLEASE review XD will love you people forever if you do :) thanks xxx**


	11. Just Another Little Twist

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys XD**

Kings and Queens- It's all just a game

Chapter 10: Just Another Little Twist.

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't seem to grasp the concept. I mean I know they were standing right in front of me but it could all be some interesting dream or illusion or something. Then again there is no justified reason that I can think of that would lead to such a dream or illusion however so this must be real.

I went with the all else fails method; I pinched myself to check.

Ok, yeah owe, there has got to be a better way to do that, which does not inflict pain upon oneself.

After my little session of discovering that this was in fact happening in reality and in front of everyone else's eyes and not simply my own I decided I should probably start to pay attention once again.

"Ok, now as I said I will explain more of this tomorrow" Mr. O Regan continued "but they just wanted to introduce the people who will be in your class. Now with that said have a nice day and I shall see you all tomorrow."

And with that the bell rang.

I was going to go up to Zach and Caleb and talk to them but it seemed that they had already left with Mr. O Regan to sort of some more matters, or so I heard from Alice – who seemed to be more full of energy today than normal.

I got the full effect of this the second Mr. O Regan left the room and she screamed what most normal people would 'say' in my ear.

"OMG, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella...."

"Yes Alice" Even though it would make no single difference if I answered or not I thought out of common courtesy I might as well.

"Can you believe it? I mean wow; this is going to be so much fun" She laughed along with skipping around like a hyper child on too much cookies.

Rosalie and I couldn't help but laugh along and silently I did agree with her- this was going to be interesting at the very least.

We had decided to spend some of the afternoon going to the mall since apparently Alice needed to get a new pair of sandals and we had no homework since the assignment took up the majority of the day- but when I say 'we' decided it was not exactly unanimous, it was more Alice saying it and me and Rosalie not even bothering to argue since we had nothing that would count as a good enough reason- i.e. an excuse such as homework.

I didn't mind, neither of us did really, we enjoyed spending time together no matter what it involved.

And so off we went to the mall to trail or run after Alice as she ran from shop to shop- endless fun for all and I couldn't help but to continue to laugh all the way to the mall with a smile on my face.

**(Edward Pov)**

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't believe it. I mean out of all the people in that school- why did these particular two have to be in our class?

I looked over to glance at Bella and she seemed to have a far off look on her face as if she were contemplating something difficult. I couldn't help but laugh slightly to myself- sometimes she was just too cute.

I was brought of my own thoughts with Emmett unintentionally shouting in my ear

"Edward, Edward aren't those, those two words dude's that helped us all week?"

"Yes, Emmett, that was Zach and Caleb who were just here" I sighed.

"Oh, right cool" He said once again in his booming voice.

If we were anywhere outside school i swear people would be looking at us but here I think everyone was just used to hearing Emmett over their own voices when he got slightly over excited and hyper- like a child on a little too much sugar.

**(Bella Pov)**

For possibly the first time I could honestly not wait for the next school morning to come around. In some ways I was glad it was during the week and not Friday they decided to tell us this because that would have just been completely frustrating, having to wait 2 days to find something out.

Thankfully English came around quickly again the next day. What surprised me however was when Edward sat down next to me on the left – Alice and Rosalie were in the row in front of me- which left and empty seat on the right of me. I was about to turn around to ask him when Mr. O Regan came into the room with Zach and Caleb following in soon after.

He began to address the class as to gain their attention "Now, as you all know yesterday I briefly mentioned that these two young lads would be joining our class for the rest of the year, this is still happening and I would like to mention that they may be in some of your other classes so I would like you to"

He was cut off when Zach spotted me and started waving frantically at me with a massive grin on his handsome face "Hey Bells, fancy seeing you here" he laughed slightly to himself, when Caleb joined in when he too saw me.

"Bella, I am presuming you know Zach, from this emm... greeting of sorts" He said with a gentle smile in my direction.

Another thing that was great about my Mr. O Regan, he didn't let simple things like this annoy him, he enjoyed letting people have their harmless fun as long as it was at no one's expense or interrupting something or someone important.

"Emm, yes" I replied with a soft laugh "Me, and Zach go way back."

"Oh that is fortunate then you wouldn't mind helping them find their way around the school and such would you? I was actually going to ask you since ye all seem to have the same class together which again is quite fortunate"

"No, Sir, I don't mind at all"

"That's good then, thank you Bella, now would you boys like to introduce yourselves? Just tell us a little about yourselves?"

"Yeah, sure no problem Sir we would gladly oblige. Well as previously stated my name is Zach Hunter, I live in the local area but went to the other school, I've known Bella since we were kids" He started laughing when he saw I had turned slightly red from being mentioned in his little speech.

"I have an older sister who is currently married and living in the next town, some of you may know her- Bailey Hunter and yeah not sure what else to say- I enjoy playing most sports- hockey, soccer, basketball, baseball, hurling, swimming, tennis etc and I am aspiring to be a photographer when I'm older.

"Thank you Zach, now Caleb if you please"

"Sure, my name is Caleb Noble, I live next door to Zach and have known him since we were 6, I have 2 brothers- Isaac and Riley- they are twins- both just turned 17 so just a year younger than me. I enjoy playing most sports too, I also play drums and saxophone, and I am aspiring to be an Architect when I'm older. Oh and I am also currently single- just thought I would mention that. "

"Me too" Zach added at the end.

"Well, thank you boys now where to sit you, Zach since you know Bella so well you can sit next to her – the seat on the right is free as far as I know"

"Alrighty then Sir" He said he made his way to the seat next to mine.

"And Caleb, there is another seat next to that free I think so you can sit next to Zach."

"Alright Sir, thank you" He said as he too made his way to his seat.

I was about to smile at him when I suddenly felt something on the back of my chair, and then my chair was suddenly being moved of its own accord and I was suddenly almost half sitting on Edward's lap and his arm was still placed 'oh so subtly' on the back of my chair and his hand resting lightly but somewhat possessively on my shoulder, with a grin on his face.

I could only sigh; I was not in the mood to argue with him or to scold him or Zach for glaring at each other over my head.

I was also too interested in what Mr. O Regan had to say at the time about the assignment that involved the whole school.

"Now as you know I also mentioned something else quite briefly yesterday and today I would like to delve somewhat deeper into this.

As people to help others, gains its own rewards in making these people's lives better even in the smallest way, well in this we are going to help people who are just starting out in life. Unfortunately for a lot of them have had a hard start in loosing people close to them. We are going to try and help them by showing them that human kindness and love is something that can help people to come through such tragedies.

In this case I think some are too young to even grasp the concept of death, never mind the impact it may have on them, their emotions or their life.

Many of you here may be more than a little confused to what I am talking about but I shall explain now. As a school, we have decided to help raise money for a local charity of sorts, they are in great need of money and help so this is going to be divided into a few parts and our class is going to participate in certain parts.

The place we are going to help raise money for the Cherry Oak Orphanage. They take in so many children from all ages whose parents or guardians have passed away in any circumstances and they have no one to look after them or whose parents are unable to look after them for whatever reason.

They have currently however children ranging from the ages of 4 months to 7 years old, as I said they do take in older children they just currently do not have any.

They are very kind people who work there and try their best to make it feel like they are one big family.

Now the first part of this assignment will consist of fundraising- we have some ideas already thought of- some of the basic things and one a little bit different but if anyone thinks of anything please let us know.

There is another part that this class will be participating in but I shall explain that more as the time comes closer.

For the next few weeks this fundraising is going to be taking place. Everyone as a whole shall be doing the normal things like bake sale, jumble sale, car wash and more.

Anyway the bell is about to ring but I would like mention briefly that each elective class shall be doing something individual as to show different talents and such.

Alright thank you for listening and your teachers for your elective should explain more in detail to you. Have a nice day" He concluded with a warm gentle smile.

Well I was not expecting that to be honest but it did sounds quite interesting and I really wanted to help raise money for the young kids.

Just as I stood up I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me towards them.

"Edward" I sighed as I tilted my head to look up at him "I have to show Zach to his next class, which is Home Ec so could you please let go for the time being at least."

"No" and him squeezing me slightly tighter was the only answer I got as a response.

I sighed once again "Fine, fine well Zach, Caleb, would you mind following me?"

I could see Zach was not exactly happy about the position of Edward's arm but I was too tired to even bother arguing with him over and it's not like he was really bothering me with his arm being placed there.

Zach and Caleb were waiting at the door for us talking to Alice and Rosalie so when we were reached them, they walked out ahead of us which left me and Edward in the back.

This would have been fine if I could have simply ignored him like I had grown accustom but apparently today he wanted to make his presence known- to everyone else too apparently since everybody we passed that happened to be male and just happened to look at me he would glare at.

He could apparently be such a possessive idiot.

Well we might as well have a little fun while he's like this.

When I say we, I mean... I.

I decided to test it slightly before I did anything too consequential or detrimental.

I put a little more sway and swing into my hips and I walked- nothing too obvious but the catcalls I got in return were something to tell me it wasn't too subtle as to go unnoticed at the same time either.

I thought I might as well turn it up a notch, so I turned around and gave a slight wink to the boys behind me over my shoulder and I'm guessing they weren't the only ones to notice because I felt the arm around my waist tighten further and pull me close to him so I was almost half in front of him.

I pulled away slightly just to test the reaction, well I would have if I could but since he had like almost a death grip vice around my waist or something I could barely move a millimetre never mind an inch.

This really could be interesting I began to think as I was suddenly both physically and out my thoughts as I felt a strong grip on my wrist leading me away from everyone else and down a dark and I'm guessing deserted corridor.

Before I knew what was happening I was pinned against the wall of the corridor and the person who held me there towered above me breathing heavily, trying to take even breaths as to calm themselves down.

"Bella" he began to speak "I know you may think it was quite entertaining to put on a little show for the male part of the corridor but I personally did not find it all too entertaining, especially the way they leered and almost drooled all over you... disgusting" He trailed off mumbling mainly to himself now though.

"Edward, I really don't..." I began but was cut off when his lips suddenly claimed mine and cut off any thing I was about to say.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement but shock wasn't the only thing I felt as his lips moved softly but skilfully against my own. At first I was too shocked to return the kiss but now as I stood here enjoying the feeling of his lips against my own I slowly began to move mine against his, as I did I felt his left hand tighten its grip on my waist while his right hand slowly glided down my hip and cupped my butt which made me gasp slightly, which gave Edward apparently the initiation to slip his tongue into my mouth and began to try and gain dominance – yeah keep trying buddy, that's not about to happen with me- and so the battle of dominance began.

I had to break the kiss for the natural need to breath but this didn't seem to deter Edward in his lust filled state as his lips simply made their way along and down my neck. I couldn't help but let a moan escape as I felt his and tempting mouth skilfully make its way along my neck leaving a trail of burning kisses as it went, evoking sensations within me I never knew were possible.

This seemed to only encourage him more as the grip seemed to tighten slightly and began to nip lightly at the flesh that adorned my neck and shoulder. I could only grasp at fistfuls of his hair as my lust filled state almost completely over.

"You know Bella" He whispered lowly in my ear as his hot breath fanned across my neck "Every single one of us possesses an animalistic instinct; some fierce, some primal, some pure animalistic and some can hide it as if it were never there to begin with, while others cannot simply hide it no matter how hard they may try and in the end they simply have to....."

He continued to breathe hotly in my ear as he licked the shell of my ear which sent shivers of pleasure up and down my spine as he continued

"Let it loose."

**First off- thank you for reading :)**

**Secondly thanks to the people to took the time to review- very much appreciated **

**I know this is a bit shorter lol but hope you enjoy it and please review :)**


	12. Simply Instinct

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys XD The recipes are from a book I got called 1001 cookies, cupcakes and other tempting treats. SO unfortunately do not own them but the ones I have tried so far are absolutely delectable and soooooo yummy.**

Kings and Queens- It's all just a game (Unmasking Prince Charming)

Chapter 11: Simply Instinct.

"Let it loose"

The words seemed to rejuvenate through me and seemed to dominate the air around me- it was a simple thing to say and yet my temptation seemed to be rising within me with every word that poured like sweet melting chocolate from his delectable and almost sinful mouth.

I could not hold back any moan of pleasure or desire that happened to pass from my lips as his once again made contact with his.

I would feel his hands caressing the skin on my waist and massaging my butt tenderly which only added to the overall pleasure this entire experience seemed to bring.

How could I resist my natural instinct you may ask?

Well I couldn't, would be the answer and so I gave into the desire deeper and deeper as each second passed I seemed to be falling deeper within this haze of lust and desire.

And how did I end up in this dark and almost abandoned corridor, alone with the idiot himself and just himself you may ask? Well to put it simply as others enjoyed my 'little display of feminine charm', said idiot did not so much appreciate the answer it received so he took action into his own hands and since I already happened to be in his hands, he simply pulled me with him when no one else was aware.

"Bella" He continued with that voice that seemed to just naturally flow with such a powerful sensation of seduction and lust "You know a lot of feelings can be described as simply instinct- something that can be quite animalistic...at times" He continued with that damn arrogant smirk in place.

"As can be as playful as a puppy, as intuitive as a dolphin, as cute as a kitten, as fast as a cheetah, as fierce as a wolf, as prideful as a lion, as dominating and powerful as a bear, as entrancing and dangerous as a snake, as graceful as a swan, as soundless as a panther's silhouette stalking its prey.

You see people can adapt to which ever situation they may happen to be in at the time."

I could feel his hot breath breathing on my ear and I couldn't help the simple instinct that made the shiver run down my spine with delight and perhaps slight fear at what might happen if I let this 'simple instinct' take over even if just for a little bit.

I couldn't help but really to begin to wonder at that point, would it truly be so bad if I gave in? Even just a little bit? Most of my instincts were screaming yes, but there was a small part of my heart that was questioning it further, something that went deeper that simple first off instinct.

Would it really be that bad? Would it be such a mistake to let my instincts lead me for a while? Would the consequences not even be worth the possible short time of undeniable pleasure it would bring- there was no doubt of might in my mind, even if I did not like or fully trust this boy that didn't mean I didn't know the boy possessed skills.

I was brought completely out of my little rant in my head when I suddenly felt his soft and delectable lips were placed gently upon my cheek, it stayed there for a small while, the entire time I was revelling in the feel of them against my skin.

I thought with him everything would be quick, hot and rushed.... animalistic.

He might be sincere; he might be playing me for a fool blinded by my own lust; who knew really? I mean if he was doing this solely for the second purpose I was slightly ashamed to admit that it may actually work- they say love is blind, my question is where that does leave lust? Simply impaired? Or simply playing the blind man's fool?

I could feel those sinfully soft lips trail slowly up my cheek leaving a burning trail where his lips touched my skin, he was moving up towards my forehead, slowly across my temple as if he were savouring the skin that was bared beneath his lips.

I couldn't feel, hear or think of anything else but the emotions and feelings that his lips against my skin was igniting.

Would I be the blind man and turn my eye from this? Or would I be the blind man's fool and let it happen but engage in such a way, we both know I am a fool but a willing fool?

Is love being able to smile through the tears? Is lust being lost within it all?

I couldn't think straight with the emotions erupting through me with the simple touch of his lips, I could only imagine what emotions those skilled fingers might bring forth to the surface.

I had to stop thinking about it or I would definitely give in and become the blind man's fool.

"Edward" I said trying to sound assertive but it only came out as a breathless sigh which apparently only seemed to encourage more.

I was about to continue when I felt those soft but sinful lips descend upon my own and every else I was thinking about, nothing else seemed to be coherent any more.

Our lips seemed to sync together as two pieces of a puzzle that were made to fit each other, those skills of his seemed to be making their presence quite known and I couldn't help but leave a soft moan out, which only encouraged him more apparently since the next thing I feel is his tongue slip itself into my mouth and begin its exploration and so the fight for dominance began. I held up for as long as I could but decided to simply enjoy the feelings he was making erupt within me.

I could feel one of this hands rubbing smooth circles into my hip which was only encouraging to excite me more, while his other was cupping my cheek almost hiding me from anyone else's possible view.

There was something gentle yet protective and possessive about it which seemed to make it all that much better, and believe me from the first second I met this arrogant and apparent jackass that, I would be standing her revelling in the fact that I was kissing him quite happily in a dark abandoned old corridor; not that I was complaining about it in any way.

I was however afraid. Afraid of what this may mean, I was a big enough girl to know that this wasn't about to mean we were going to fall madly in love and be blinded to anyone else around us in our blissful haze of love, I knew things would probably go back to the way they were so I honestly was not sure what I was so afraid of. Yet, we can be so sure and yet our heart can just become to feel more vulnerable.

As I came back to my senses and surroundings I realised I was running out of a very much needed thing- oxygen.

I pulled my mouth away from his slightly to get some oxygen flowing through my lungs once again but this did not seem to deter him, for as my lips left his, his lips simply made their way once again across my cheek and down along my jaw line.

I was about to let out another moan this time not so soft as his tongue came out to trace along my jaw line when I realised how long we might have been here, which means people may be wondering where we are.

"Edward" I tried to say in clear and authoritative voice, but even I could hear the hints of lust from playing the blind man's fool hidden within it, laced through.

"Yes?" He answered me, but that didn't mean he stopped in any way.

"We really should be getting back, people will be wondering where we have gotten to"

I tried to explain but it seemed to no avail as he continued on as if I had never said it.

"Edward" I said louder, this time in a clearer and more assertive voice.

"Yes Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked as he finally looked up to answer me.

That is what snapped me out of the trance lust had placed me in, how many girls had he called 'sweetheart' in this very situation? For now I would no longer play the blind man's fool.

"We are going back" is all I said and walked away back along the corridor to the destination we took a detour to just moments ago.

I could hear him walk behind me, just a few steps behind.

"Bella" I heard Alice call me as I saw the Home Ec room door in view.

"Where did you happen to disappear to so suddenly" She said with a knowing look in her eye.

"Me, oh I just ...." I trailed off; damn I had totally forgotten to think of a good excuse in it all.

"Bella just thought, she forgot something in her locker and so to be a gentleman, I simply accompanied her." I heard his smooth voice coming from behind me; as smooth as the lie that flowed from those sinful lips.

"Alright" She still seemed sceptical but overlooked it and moved on. "Ms. Simons has something to talk to us about. She would also like to introduce Zach and Caleb to the class properly."

I simply nodded and followed her into the room. I looked towards Ms. Simons to offer my apology as to why I was late but she simply smiled and nodded to which I happily returned.

"Now, she began most of you may have met out newest students but for those who haven't met them these are our new students Zach Hunter and Caleb Noble.

As I have been informed they are good friends with Bella and her friends" she said with a gentle smile once again in my direction and of course once again I blushed from being mentioned.

"Therefore I'm sure ye will all get along fine if Zach and Caleb join in with your group." She continued on.

Meanwhile, Zach and Caleb their way over towards our table and sat down on either side of me.

"Now that, that is sorted I would like to get the bigger matter at hand. As you have all been informed in your last class we are going to help raise money for the local orphanage Cherry Oak Orphanage, some of you in this class are also in Mr. O Regan's class so are informed about your part in this event, but as part of this class we are going to use our skills for to help also.

Now I know all of you have heard of a bake sale where you make cakes and treats and sell them for a fair price and make a slight profit, well we are going to be having a bake sale but a bake sale with a slight twist of sorts.

We are going to have some people outside with a stand like a normal bake sale and since a lot of you are handsome young men, we are going to use this part to our advantage.

Now, I do not mean you are to sell yourselves to people like some male whore or anything but I mean make the products seem attractive to people, we can make the market more feminine which means ye can use your male essence to your own advantage.

Now, here comes the interesting part. We are also going to hold an event in the classroom, where people can make their own cookies, cakes etc. Ye will work in groups of 2's and 3's but if people do require individual attention ye can accommodate them in whatever way is needed. I would like the girls in the class to be a part of this particular exercise, but also some of the boys, now you may choose whichever you want to participate in but if numbers are uneven then I shall have to assign some people differently, we can always however switch between groups during the day if this so happens or if ye would like to.

I was thinking that we charge a different price for each item, people should be understanding and helpful as all the money goes to charity but it is also good fun and for some possibly a new skill to learn.

Now I have come up with some possible choices of recipes of things for people to choose from. We will have to take into consideration other details like the size of the dessert, if there any special ingredients and the time when calculating the prices for them.

Now does everyone basically understand what we are doing?" She addressed the class with a smile as she finished.

There was a resounding "yes" throughout the class.

"Well that's good then. I was thinking while we are talking about it would ye like to decide which group ye would like to be in?

If you want to sell the baked goods outside please go to the right side, or stay on the right side, and if you would like to be inside and help with the baking, please go the left where the girls are seated. Girls if ye would like to help outside please feel free to move also."

As she finished explaining some people started moving around but the more I was thinking about it, the more I thought that helping in here would be more fun.

"Now I have compiled a list of some recipes I think would be nice to make, both in class and to sell also, I would like to know if any of you be willing to make some of the things for the bake sale at home? I do not need an immediate answer at this second but please keep it in mind and let me know if you have decided to.

I am handing out a copy of the list of a few of the treats I think would be a good idea.

That is all for today, please take a look at the list and keep in mind with what I have said and if anyone would like to talk to me please do not hesitate to do so.

Thank you" she finished with one of her warm smiles that made everything more reassuring, perhaps it was just me but as I looked around I didn't think so.

The list had quite a few treats indeed some were:

Chocolate or lemon butterfly cakes

Iced fairy cakes

Strawberry shortcakes

Lemon and raspberry cupcakes

Chocolate chip or blueberry cupcakes

Chocolate chip cookies

Classic oatmeal cookies

Rose flower cookies

Dark and white chocolate cookies

Biscotti

Marbled chocolate cheesecake brownies

Soured cream brownies

Blonde brownie hearts with raspberry sauce

Rocky road bars

Chocolate cheesecake slices

Caramel squares

Fresh strawberry and cream muffins.

Rhubarb, ginger and raisin muffins.

Triple chocolate muffins.

Lemon and Poppy seed muffins.

Profiteroles

Flaky cream puffs.

Fresh black cherry tarts.

Fudge

Peppermint creams

Truffles

Cappuccino soufflé puddings.

Chocolate and Vanilla creams

Rich chocolate mousses

And a few more options, each one making my mouth water more than the last.

These were all just possibly options of things we could make and we could add things if we choose to.

This really was going to be fun I thought, I just wasn't aware how many surprises really awaited us.

I was pulled suddenly from my thoughts when a hand placed itself upon my shoulder and made me scream slightly in shock.

I turned around and saw it was....

* * *

**So yeah that's the chap :P shall start writing chap 12 now I think so hopefully shouldn't be too long till it's up, sorry was in Germany over christmas visiting my boyfriend :) so wasn't updating then lol **

**NB. If anyone would like any of the recipes listed above then please don't hesitate to ask for the recipe and ingredients.**

**As it says there are 1001 lol so there are loads more if there is any you would like to ask for :) I can see if it has it. **

**Till next time.. please please please review- it makes me smile so much :D and definitely encourages me to write which any writer knows :) **


End file.
